Operation Isles
by BuckleUp1698
Summary: AU Lieutenant Jane Rizzoli is being deported back to England. Working for the Chief Medical Officer has its difficulties and it seems like Lt. Rizzoli has more on her plate than she thought. What happens when certain feelings overcome the Lieutenant. Rated M for violence and sexual scenes.
1. Coming Home

**Author's Note: Just to clarify, this is an AU so I apologise if the characters don't act the way they do on the show, however I tried my best but they are in different surroundings with different roles and jobs. I used the Royal Navy instead of the US Navy because I'm English and I just know more about it; however I'm not an expert so some things might be wrong, so I apologise if they are wrong. Maura Isles will be English just to clarify. Also the hospital I refer to in this story is a real hospital however it closed in 1995, but in this story it's still open and working as a civilian A&amp;E and a naval and army hospital.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that are from the TV series or the books, apart from the characters that I make up.**

**Operation Isles**

Chapter One

Lieutenant Jane Rizzoli of the 40 Commando for the Royal Navy looked out at the dust and desolation of what was her home for the past 6 months. Lt. Rizzoli had handled weapons ranging from a 9mm pistol to a ACOG rifle to a NLAW launcher that took down a fair number of enemy tanks. Jane Rizzoli had lost count of the amount of enemy blood that she had shed in her time in Afghanistan, yet she still managed to get herself up in the morning and share laughter with her brothers and sisters of her regiment that due to the constant horrors of what they witness together, a strong bond was knitted. Rizzoli would miss them the most. She had lost many friends in her years of service and will no doubt lose more; that was her life and that was all she knew. Loss, grief and fighting. Operation Herrick started in 2002 and the fight against the Taliban now was just as relentless as it was then.

As Jane sat in the carrier aircraft, she looked out the window and reminisced on how she was able to escape the nightmare that was her life. Her commanding officer led her into her office a couple of days before; "At ease Lt. Rizzoli, I have some bad and good news. The bad news is that the Royal Naval hospital in London was attacked last night by masked and armed attackers, four patients were killed, three of them being our men who were in recovery and two were civilian causalities; including a working nurse. The hospital is struggling with the loss and the lack of skill of the security, and I've been assigned the job of finding a skilled and qualified member of my squadron to command and train the security at the hospital that is made up of Royal Navy privates. I couldn't think of a more suitable person to achieve this job and protect our naval hospital than you. What do ya say, Rizzoli?" Jane was shocked at the news of the inhumane murder that only seemed possible in the desert at not back home, where it should be safe.

"I'll be honoured, Lieutenant General Cavanaugh. Is the hospital security using weaponry?" Lt Gen Cavanaugh sighed in relief at his finest Lieutenant's acceptance of the job, she deserved the break from the frontlines; her being the youngest member of the Royal Navy to be promoted to the rank of Lieutenant and their most skilled one at that.

"The Queen Alexandra's Military Hospital has accepted the idea of given all naval security members a 9mm pistol to use in the chance of another emergency like the last." Jane nodded in approval of the decision to include the use of weaponry for the protection of the hospital, patients and staff.

"Who will be my commanding officer while I work in the hospital?" Jane wanted to know everything about this new job before she fully applied herself to it.

"I was wondering when you would ask that, see here's the abnormal aspect of this job. Your... boss, will be the Chief Medical Officer for theQueen Alexandra's Military Hospital ." Jane was surprised at the lack of rank, yet kept her calm and collective facial expression that came with being the respectful Lieutenant that she was to senior commanders, however everyone had heard of her reputation of being hot headed and not afraid of speaking her opinion and getting in the action as much as possible. Some would think of her as carefree, yet most though of her as a hero, saving more men and woman than anyone could keep count of.

"You're telling me that I'll be working for a doctor that has no rank and no links to the Royal Navy?" Jane kept her voice at a calm and respectful level. Lt Gen Cavanaugh chuckled, earning a curious glint in Jane's eye.

"To answer your questions the Chief Medical Officer has no rank in the Royal Navy however the CMO's father is the Chief of Defence Staff therefore has a very strong link with the Royal Navy. The Chief of Defence Staff is a very close friend of mine, therefore allowing me the choice of one of my men, and I choose you Rizzoli ; so don't screw it up with that rep of yours." Cavanaugh walked round his desk and grabbed the Lieutenant in a fatherly hug. "We will miss you here on the frontline, but you need the break. However, from what I've heard, you're going to have trouble with that temper of yours when you meet the Chief Medical Officer; weird one apparently." They stepped apart and Jane gave the Lieutenant General a quizzical lock. "Good luck out there, Rizzoli. You're gonna need it. You're dismissed." Jane stood up straighter, saluting Cavanaugh and giving him a wink before exiting his office.

Jane wasn't worried about what Cavanaugh said about the Chief Medical Officer's apparent abnormal personality, she was more excited about going home and being able to see her family. Although she was born and raised in Boston, she was given the choice of a job in the Royal Navy which she couldn't turn down and so her and her family migrated over to the UK and have been living there for six years. Her Ma worked in the cafe at the police station that her little brother, Frankie worked in as a patrol officer. Her youngest brother, Tommy, worked where he could, just getting by. Their Pa left way before they migrated to the UK, leaving their Ma for a 20 year old bimbo. Jane kept in touch with her family by letters throughout her time in Afghanistan.

Jane's uniform was covered in desert dust, not like you could see it against the dust coloured camouflage of her uniform, yet Jane could still feel it, itching all over her skin and making her fidget. When the carrier plane landed at the nearest airport, Jane chastised herself for not bringing a set of civilian clothes in her hand luggage. "Guess I'll just have to deal with the endless amounts of questions about being a 'hero' and any other scrutinizing questions from civilian passengers." Jane thought to herself as she buckled herself into the plane.

After 7 and a half hours on an uncomfortable plane, trying to go to sleep while people around her insisted on knowing every little detail of her time in Afghanistan, Jane finally arrived home; well not Boston but a close second. She didn't tell her family that she was coming home so she wasn't disappointed when nobody came to meet her at the terminal gate. She caught a taxi and gave the address to her family house where her Ma and brothers lived. It was Sunday dinnertime by the time Jane's taxi pulled up outside her family house so Jane knew her whole family would be there, getting ready to eat Ma's delicious food, while the guys watched the sports channel. Detective Korsak and Detective Frost might even be there. Korsak and Frost were old family friends who worked in the same station as Frankie and Angela. Jane breathed in deeply to gain some confidence and rid herself of the nervousness that shook her normally calm body and knocked loudly on the door. She could hear raised voices of her family arguing about who would answer the door and Jane smiled at the familiarity. Suddenly the door flew open and a gasp was audible coming from her youngest brother's mouth. Tommy stood still, with his mouth and eyes wide open as Jane noticed how much 6 months could change the look of someone. Tommy seemed to find himself and sprang upon Jane, clinging to her like his life depended on it. "Tommy you're letting the cold air in, we don't live in Boston anymore or have you forgot about tha-" A scream erupted in the Rizzoli household, Angela stood as still as Tommy had before her, their Ma's scream seemed to shock Tommy out of letting Jane breath just in time for Jane to be pulled into the house and engulfed in the strongest hug she had ever received from her Ma. Angela peppered her daughter with kisses all over her face, as Jane struggled to be released from the older Rizzoli's grip.

"Ma. Ma. I can't breathe." Jane gasped out as she smiled at her Ma's franticness. Frankie had rushed over after hearing his sister's voice and grabbed her in a hug, lifting her off the ground and spinning her around, before putting her on the ground and kissing her on the cheek. "Frost! Korsak! There you guys are! I was wondering if you were hiding from me." Jane shouted as she saw the two detectives poke their heads round the corner. The two men grabbed her in another hug, sandwiching her between them. "I don't know about you guys, but I'm starving." Jane sighed as the smell of dinner drifted through the air. They all laughed and set another seat at the table for their surprise guest.

After everyone had shovelled food onto their plates and dug in, as soon as the eldest Rizzoli gave them the eagerly awaited sign to start eating, the questions started to fly. Jane answered them as best as she could with a mouthful of food, which earned her a scowl from her Ma. "Oh yeah Korsak and I were given that case to solve. How could anyone do that to a hospital?" Frost replied after Jane told them her business as to why she had come back early.

"Yeah, I think everyone's leaning towards the idea that it could've been a terrorist attack due to what you guys are doing out in the frontlines." Korsak added, while the rest of the table glumly nodded. Jane looked down at her food and pushed the potatoes around her plate. She tried hard to forget what she did on a daily basis, all that blood, all those bodies. The sound of bullets searching for any target to murder. That's what it was; murder. People seemed to forget that Jane was a murderer, hiding that fact with the title of 'hero'. Jane wasn't a hero. She tried preventing more death by protecting her squad and in doing so she killed; wasn't that being a hypocrite? Everyone else didn't think so, everyone saw her as a saint-like figure and she hated it. She didn't deserve medals for doing her job. People who prevent death and chaos deserved medals, doctors, police officers, firemen and women. All Jane did was bring more chaos, how did that deserve any gratitude. And yet she loved her job. How did that work? How can you love and hate something equally? She seemed to forget the reason why she was fighting sometimes, yet when they cleared out the village that was being held hostage they were met with families and children who would've become slaves and women who would've being assaulted and men forced to fight something they didn't want anything to do with. Those moments are what Jane loved about her job. Those moments helped her remember that people needed her help as much as they did doctors and police officers and firemen and women. That's why she stayed in her job, because people needed her help.

The people around the table realised that they needed to change the topic of the conversation, and in doing so Jane came back to the present and joined in with the flow of easy and light subjects, including Tommy's new fatherhood title and the football game that was playing yesterday night. In these moments, Jane was grateful for her family and friends, she missed them dearly when she was away and they weren't there to help distract her from the horrors that surrounded her.

After dinner Frost and Korsak took their leave, talking about getting back to the case of the unknown attackers of the hospital. Frankie, Tommy and Jane helped their Ma tidy up the kitchen and then went their separate ways to their rooms. Jane placed her suitcase down on the ground and sighed; her bedroom was exactly the same as when she left it. Yet Jane couldn't shake the feeling that she was maybe too old to be living at home. Jane decided that she would see how the job went tomorrow and then would look for a small apartment nearby. As she got ready for bed she prepared herself for the nightmares that came every night and always ended up with her screaming out, hopefully she wouldn't wake her family because she couldn't deal with them knowing exactly why people called her a 'hero'.


	2. The Debrief

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that are from the TV series or the books, apart from the characters that I make up.**

**Operation Isles**

Chapter Two

Jane Rizzoli woke up to a wetness on her face and a weight on her chest, she slowly opened her eyes and was face to face with a pair of dog eyes and a wet nose that was prodding her. "Hey Jo Friday, yeah I missed you too." Jo seemed pleased with herself and after licking Jane's face one more time, she ran off to wherever dogs go. Jane sighed and looked at the clock, noting that she had time for a run before it was time to head to work. After getting ready for her run she walked downstairs and was surprised to see her Ma in the kitchen at this time in the morning. "Hey, Ma what ya doing up this early?" Jane said as she reached over and filled her mug with some coffee.

"Oh Janie, you scared me. Well after hearing her daughter scream in her sleep, a mother doesn't tend to get much sleep afterwards." Jane looked down and fiddled with her hoodie string, Angela walked around the kitchen island and placed a warm hand on her daughters arm. "I don't know why you always try and take on all your problems by yourself. God knows how many times we argued when you were younger due to you not telling me what was bothering you. I always thought it was my fault that I wasn't protecting you-" Jane sharply looked up and was about to tell her Ma that she was completely wrong, but was stopped with her Ma holding her hand up. "Let me finish, Janie. I always thought it was me trying to protect you but even when you were younger it was always you who was trying to protect me and when you took the offer to go to the Navy, I wasn't shocked, because protecting people is what you do, and even though I tried to stop you from going out there I knew that this is what you were meant to do." Both Rizzoli women had tears in their eyes and before anymore words could be spoken, Jane grabbed her Ma in a tight hug and they both clung to each other until Angela gently pushed her daughter towards the door, "Go on your run, I know what you're like when you haven't been able to go for one." Jane looked back at her Ma once more before heading out the door.

The morning weather in England was bitterly cold and compared to the weather in Afghanistan it was like Jane had started to jog into a freezer. After running for an hour, Jane found a park bench in which she sat down and took a break as she got her breath under control again. As she sat with her head in her hands, water started to drip down her arms and as Jane looked up at the sky, rain started to fall heavily and Jane only shook her head at her luck.

Jane soon became numb and her shivering began to stop and soon she became drowsy and tired and thought to herself that she was tired due to her restless sleep. Suddenly a light weight landed on her shoulders and the sound of the rain hitting something instead of hitting her came into Jane's senses. She lifted her head from her hands and looked at what caused the change in her surroundings. A woman was standing above her with an umbrella in her hand and was looking straight into Jane's face at eye level. The weight that had landed on her shoulders was a blanket and Jane slowly realised that she was being somewhat examined by this stranger. Jane mumbled something and tried to stand up but slipped and went to fall over but was stopped by surprisingly strong arms around her shoulders. "You're showing symptoms of the condition called hypothermia, and due to your lack of shivering, slurred speech and mumbling and obvious lack of coordination you're in danger of losing consciousness due to your heart slowing down and therefore lack of oxygen travelling to your brain." Jane tried to follow the woman's words but struggled, she stepped out of the woman's grip and started to rid herself of the blanket and her hoodie. Suddenly her actions were stopped by the arms of this stranger, "Confusion and poor decision making, for example, the effort to remove warm clothes, are more examples of the fact that you're leaning towards severe hypothermia. We need to get you to somewhere warm and get you out of these wet clothes." The stranger took Jane's arm and put it over her shoulder, walking while supporting Jane's weight.

"If you want to get me out of my clothes you need to buy me dinner first." Jane slurred, as she started to laugh to herself.

"You're lucky I saw you on that bench and that I only live on the next road." The woman seemed to be struggling with the weight of Jane. After what seemed like hours, Jane was being stripped down by the stranger in what looked like a living room and if it wasn't for the fact that she was becoming warmer, she would of spoken her mind of what this woman was doing. "Don't worry, I'm a doctor." The woman said as she noticed the confused and worried look on Jane's face.

"Yeah that's what they all say." Jane began to become more like herself as the wet clothes were being removed. The woman gasped suddenly and Jane looked down, the woman was looking straight at the entry bullet wounds on her shoulder, stomach and thigh. Nobody had seen those scars apart from Jane herself; she was suddenly very conscious about the fact that this stranger was inspecting her insecurities while Jane stood in her underwear. Jane pushed the woman away and turned to look for something to cover herself up, during that time the stranger shook herself and went to grab a top and some jogging bottoms from her bedroom. When the stranger came back downstairs she was able to see the exit wounds on the raven-haired woman's back, with another shake of her head the stranger cleared her throat and handed the clothes to the woman in her living room. Jane nodded her head in thanks, not looking at the woman, putting the clothes on and sighed at the warmth.

"May I ask about your use of distinguished dialect and accent?" Jane looked at the stranger with a confused look, which the woman took as a sign to continue, "It's just that it's very clear that you are from the city of Boston or from another area in Eastern Massachusetts." Jane shook her head at the strange question from the strange woman. The woman sighed and went to turn around.

"Boston. I was born and raised in Boston but migrated over here." Jane didn't know why she felt the need to answer this woman, but Jane realised that this woman saved her from being seriously ill and she felt like she owed this woman an answer. The woman turned around with a smile, that seemed to warm her whole face. This woman was exceptionally beautiful, thought Jane as the Lieutenant noticed the woman's features for the first time. The woman had hair that was between the colour of golden brown and honey blonde and flowed over the woman's slim shoulders in relaxed curls. Jane noticed the hazel colour of the woman's eyes and was certain that in the sun, flecks of gold would be clear. The woman's skin was much paler than Jane's tanned skin and seemed delicate and smooth. Jane looked down at the woman's attire and was shocked to see that this woman looked like she was about to go to a photo shoot, the woman was wearing a tight purple dress that hugged the woman's curves and Jane looked down and noticed the five inch high heels that were present on the woman's feet and that would no doubt be made by a well known designer that Jane would have no clue about. Jane was shocked out of her examination, by the woman clearing her throat, Jane looked up and noticed an inquiring glint in the strangers eyes and a friendly smile on the woman's face. Jane coughed and awkwardly shifted her throat, "I'm gonna go, because I need to get to work and I need a shower and what not, but thank you for looking after me and I'll uh see you around. My name's Jane, by the way. Erm, in case you were wondering. Well, anyway I'm gonna go." Jane walked backwards towards the door and looked at the still smiling woman. The stranger made no move to say goodbye so Jane just smiled slightly and shut the door behind her and caught one of the many London taxis that roamed the streets.

After many frantic questions and scolding from her Ma, Jane Rizzoli left the house in her blue naval uniform that was meant for work outside of the frontlines; Jane preferred her camouflage uniform however the hospital insisted their employees to wear more formal uniforms, however not as formal as ceremonial uniforms. The woman was on Jane's mind while she drove to her new job and Jane realised that she didn't even know the woman's name. She shook her head at the image of how the dress accentuated the woman's feminine curves and toned stomach. As Jane pulled up in front of the Queen Alexandra's Military Hospital she sat in her car and took deep and calming breaths as she looked up at the breathtaking site of the grand hospital. There was ambulances rushing out and in, reminding Jane that this was a civilian hospital as well as a recovery unit for soldiers from the armed forces. Jane welcomed the familiarity of uniforms and urgency as people rushed around to handle the incoming emergencies. Jane walked up to the front desk to see a red haired man who also wore a blue naval uniform with the private badge on his shoulders, as soon as the man saw Jane he abruptly stood up and gave her a respectful salute, Jane dismissed him with a relaxed salute of her own. "Lieutenant Rizzoli?" The man seemed nervous, and if he was part of the men that formed the security Jane would stamp out that nervousness as soon as possible. Jane nodded and gave him a slight smile. "It's a pleasure Lieutenant, I'll sign you in and call for Private Simmons to take you to your office and to show you a tour around the hospital. After you settle in, Private Simmons will show you to the men that you will command, including myself, ma'am." Jane's suspicions were correct at this man being part of the men that she will train.

"Thank you, Private..." The man took a second before realising that she was asking for his name.

"Private Johnson, ma'am. Private Matthew Johnson." Jane nodded and stood patiently while Pte Johnson called for Pte Simmons. Jane looked around at the scene in the foyer of the hospital; a gurney had just crashed through the front doors and nurses and doctors came rushing over to help travel the injured patient into the trauma centre of the hospital. If Jane would've turned her head a second before she would've missed the sight of the hair colour that had been present in her mind since the morning. Jane stood taller and moved off the wall to get a better view but whoever she saw was gone with the gurney. Jane wanted to chase after that gurney and that woman but she wasn't even sure that what she saw was true. Lots of other women have that hair colour and yet Jane couldn't shake the feeling that she had saw the woman that had overtaken her thoughts. She was interrupted by someone calling her name.

"Lieutenant Rizzoli?" Jane looked up and saw a man of colour walking up to her who must be Pte Simmons. He stopped in front of her and gave her a salute, palm facing down and she did the same. "This way, Lieutenant." Simmons gestured.

After the tour, Jane was lead into a her new office, it wasn't too big and it was enough space for what Jane needed, the desk was a dark polished brown and the chair was comfy looking that Jane was grateful for; the walls were painted white and there was a large window overlooking the outside of the hospital, allowing light to shine through. "You were expected to meet with the Chief Medical Officer for the trauma centre who you would report to, however the CMO is busy in surgery at this point in time so I will let you settle in and then come get you to meet with the security members. I'm very thankful for your time, Lieutenant Rizzoli and if you have any questions please see me or the CMO's assistant, we will be happy to help." With another salute, Simmons left Jane to accommodate herself with her new office.

Two hours later she had finished the meeting with the 50 men and woman that made up the security unit in the hospital. Jane was given the job of handing out the 9mm pistols to all privates and to receive her own. Once the members all got familiar with their weapon they were dismissed after receiving instructions as to what to do in the case of an emergency and what posts everyone were given. The instructions were accepted with nods of approval and Jane noticed the signs of relief on the privates' faces as they were given instructions that were lacking before Jane had arrived. Having an experienced Lieutenant present and leading them evoked a boost in morale as the security seemed more alert and more able to take action and that was only after one meeting. Jane made it clear that in the case of an emergency she would be contacted immediately before any further action would take place and, with that, the meeting had ended on high notes.

Jane sat at her desk and decided to take a walk around the hospital and familiarise herself with the area, she grabbed her pistol and slotted it in the holster on her belt and opened the door, she was met with a woman of an Asian background. "Lieutenant Rizzoli, I was going to knock. I'm Miss Susie Chang, the assistant to the Chief Medical Officer for this hospital and I have been told that you have a meeting to attend and to report to the CMO." Jane politely smiled and turned around to close her door before following Miss Chang down the corridor. They ended up in front of what was obviously Miss Chang's desk that was next to an office door. "If you would like to wait a second, Lieutenant. I will just notify the CMO of your presence." Jane nodded and looked around idly. Miss Chang came back and told Jane that the CMO was ready for her. Jane exclaimed her thanks and entered the office.

Jane's words got caught in her throat and she stopped dead in her tracks, as the door shut behind her. The woman. That woman. The stranger. She was sitting in her chair behind her huge desk, with elegant reading glasses perched on the tip of her nose as she read some notes on her desk. Her hair was up and Jane suspected she had put it up due to her surgery earlier. She was wearing a lab coat over the purple dress that Jane had seen her in that morning. The women's eyes were still focused on the notes in front of her and as she was writing her she said, "You must be Lieutenant Rizzoli, let me finish these notes and I'll give you my attention." Her voice wasn't as relaxed and soft as that morning, instead it was cold and empty of any emotion. Jane still hadn't made any sound of movement and the woman had obviously realised the fact. "Are you going to sit-" The woman finally looked up and to say she was speechless was an understatement. However, compared to Jane's reaction, the woman quickly rid herself of any emotion in her facial expression and gracefully stood up, taking off her glasses in the process."I see you're vitals are back to normal." Jane could only nod slowly. "Good, now let me properly introduce myself. I'm Doctor Isles, the Chief Medical Officer for the trauma centre here and you will be working for me and will report to me, is that clear, Lieutenant?" Jane was shocked at Dr Isles' cold demeanour and eventually took the doctor's outstretched hand in a firm shake. Jane shook herself and stood up straighter, ridding herself of shock and put on her calm and collective face.

"Affirmative Doctor Isles, I have already debriefed my team of security and they have all received their artillery, which includes a 9mm pistol and a stun gun that was already on hand before the attack. The 9mm pistol is the same as this one-" Jane motioned to the one on her waist, "- and my team have been given direct instructions to only use their arms in the state of emergency and only after it has been cleared by myself. All emergencies that affect the safety of this hospital will be notified by me and I will choose the correct course of action to eliminate the risk and keep the patients and staff at minimal danger. I hope you understand that I will do my upmost best to make sure that an attack like the last one will not happen again." Jane's professional voice seemed to shock the doctor, however was quickly hidden by a sharp nod.

"I am sure the staff and patients will be grateful of your presence and experience. However, I am not akin to the wishes of my colleagues to have guns on the premises. This is a place of safety and care and bringing killing machines into this hospital contradicts everything that myself and this hospital stands for. Yet my wishes were overruled and so I am forced to withhold my opinion. However, I wish for you to realise that I am against the use of violence to prevent violence. Please sit, I need to go through your records." Dr Isles motioned to the chair in front of her desk and as Jane remained standing, she couldn't believe the audacity of this doctor who came across as somewhat kind that morning to be so disrespectful. The blonde sat in her own chair, grabbing a folder from the corner of her desk.

"Excuse me, Doctor Isles, but you do realise that people have died in this hospital that you called safe, due to lack of skill from the security unit. I have been given the job to command the unit so such a thing cannot happen again and I believe that the presence of armed soldiers will work as a deterrent against future attackers." Jane forced her voice to stay calm yet her agitation and anger was clear to the blonde doctor. Doctor Isles blatantly ignored the Lieutenant and took a moment to read through Jane's records as the Lieutenant rubbed at her scars in both palms of her hands in frustration and shock and the doctor's cold manner. Eventually the doctor closed the report and folded her hands on top of the folder.

"May I ask why the majority of your report is blacked out? There only seems to be the obvious details present." Doctor Isles' eyes were trained on Jane's in a cold sense completely opposite to the woman she had met that morning.

"I found the details of what I did in the field irrelevant for this job and therefore was not needed to be in my folder." Jane was offended at the doctor's harsh and cold tone and made it clear in her answer. Dr Isles didn't seem as affected with the Lieutenant's tone as Jane did with hers which only provoked Jane further. "If we're done here, I would prefer to patrol the hospital before my shift is over." Jane stood up and without looking back, left the doctor's office.


	3. The Dirty Robber

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that are from the TV series or the books, apart from the characters that I make up.**

**Operation Isles**

Chapter Three

The next few days consisted of Jane having daily meetings with her team of security, sitting at her desk filling out tedious amounts of paperwork and trying to avoid the aggravating doctor that still edged her way into the Lieutenant's subconscious when Jane wasn't concentrating on keeping her off her mind. Jane pretended that the blonde didn't affect her as much as she did, however whenever Jane got a hint of Doctor Isles' perfume or when Jane walked down the corridor and saw a rush of curls run towards the operation theatre, she couldn't help but feel overwhelmed and had to physically shake herself from the imposing feelings. Going home wasn't any easier, her Ma insisted she get a man for herself so Angela can get her precious grandbabies. Jane told her that she had already got a grandchild; TJ, and Angela replied with "Well it would be nice to have more." Jane and her Ma had had this conversation multiple times over the years and it always ended with frustration and agitation from both of them. "Or you know, if you find a female suitor you could always adopt or there's IVF." Jane had expected this much from her Ma and only sighed and left to go to her room and continued her search for small apartments in the area. Jane kept in close touch with Detectives Frost and Korsak to get any information on the hospital attack and every time she asked it was always the same answer, "the lead was a dead end."

Jane had become a sign of safety at the hospital for the patients and the less stubborn of staff and had even started to form fondness for the patients who always wanted reassurance and a chat when Jane went on one of her patrols.

At the end of the first week of her new job, Frankie, Frost and Korsak invited her out to the local watering hole, The Dirty Robber. The guys said that Riley was going to be there and although Jane had hooked up with her months ago she needed the break and anyway Jane missed the place. She and the gang used to come here whenever she came home for a couple of months and they were all regulars. When Jane entered the bar she was happily greeted by the bartender and asked for her usual beer, him saying it was on the house.

Grabbing her beer she spotted her brother and the two detectives and waved at them. Walking over she had a spring in her step, something about this bar brought back good memories of laughter and friendship and that seemed to put Jane at ease and made her feel more relaxed than she had in months. As the Lieutenant sat down she was welcomed with cheers and slaps on the back by the male occupants on her table. Sitting next to Frost they all began to enter into easy conversation involving the latest football scores and how the detectives were missing out on baseball, basketball and American football. "We have cricket, why would we need baseball?" Frankie and Jane both gaped at Korsak and promised to take them all to Boston and bring them to one of the Red Sox's games. "Only if we can take you to a rugby match." Frost added, earning a smile and shrug exchanged between the Rizzoli siblings. The conversation flowed and the subject was changed, Jane thought it was a good idea to bring up the news that she was excited about. "I have been searching since I got home and I've only just found it." Jane took a swig of her beer, emptying it as she watched the guys turn their heads towards her.

"Found what, Rizzoli?"

"I bought my own place! It's a flat and it's not big but it's enough space for me and Jo Friday." At the news the boys cheered and clapped the Lieutenant, noting everyone in the crowded bar of their presence. All heads were turned towards them and eventually after realising that it wasn't very interesting the occupants of the bar turned back to their own conversations. Jane laughed with the guys and realised that both Frankie and Korsak was looking at something behind Jane and before the Lieutenant could turn around she felt a tap on her shoulder, looking behind her she saw that Riley was standing there with open arms, smiling. Jane got up and quickly hugged the girl, receiving an unexpected kiss on the lips; if Jane wasn't in as good as a mood as she was at sharing her news then she would have prevented the kiss or told Riley off for it, however Jane was too happy to care.

"I hear you got a new place. The means more privacy, if you know what I'm talking about." Riley said not too quietly, as they sat down; most of the bar probably heard the woman who was clinging to Jane and kissing her neck. Jane only rolled her eyes and overheard Frost whisper,

"Yeah I think the whole bar knows what she's talking about." Jane glared at him and then rolled her eyes at the woman clinging to her, Frost laughed and then covered it up with a cough as Riley looked up at him. After the table got settled again the conversation started up again, Riley taking Jane's ear in her mouth and biting not too gently, making Jane cringe slightly in pain.

"Who's up for a next round?" Jane wanted to get away from Riley for a minute or two, the guys lifted up their almost full bottles and Jane shook her head, disappointed in their speed; the Lieutenant was obviously used to the men and woman in her squadron that could down a pint of beer in two seconds. Walking confidently up to the bar, she heard Frankie and Frost wolf whistling her and turned around and gave them her middle finger, mouthing the words "Fuck you too." The Lt. got to the bar and gestured to the bartender,

"Hey Jane, what can I get you? The usual?" Jane winked at him and motioned to the bottle behind him,

"Two Jägerbomb shots, man." The bartender raised his eyebrows and reached up for the bottle of Jägermeister and a can of red bull, he placed the shot glass and bottles in front of Jane and as she gave him a quizzical look he shrugged and said

"Last time I made you one of them you called it a pussy drink so now you can make it as strong as you want." Jane laughed at him and lifted herself up from the barstool and leant over the bar giving him a quick kiss on the cheek and winking at him as he laughed and walked off to serve another customer. Jane poured herself a strong shot and added the red bull, quickly downing the drink, slightly cringing at the burning sensation down her throat. While she poured the second shot she looked around and was suddenly met with the same hazel eyes that had overwhelmed her thoughts all week. Jane hadn't realised that not everyone had turned back to their own conversations after turning their attention to the noisy table and now the pair of hazel eyes were trained on the Lieutenant as she slowly drank her second shot, making sure to keep eye contact. Those eyes suddenly looked down and the Lieutenant smirked until she realised that the doctor was with someone.

That someone was a tall man with stubble that covered his lower face and neck, the longer Jane looked at him the more she realised that she had met him before. Doctor Isles seemed to force her eyes up and after glancing at the Lieutenant turned her attention but to the man sitting in the bar stool next to her. The familiar man had obviously been talking due to his large hand gestures however he had not realised that the doctor's attention wasn't on him for the full length of his talk; Jane analysed the man and got the impression that he wouldn't have noticed Doctor Isles' lack of interest due to the conclusion, made by Jane, that he expected the attention. Suddenly Jane realised that she had met this man before, he was a doctor who worked in the villages around the area of the base that Jane was held. The Lieutenant had shared conversations with this man and had even given him direct orders which went along the lines of, "Oi, pain in the ass, get out of my way or you will have a pain in the ass when I stick my rifle up there!"

Jane had disliked the arrogant man then and those feelings were still present now. Jane decided to make things a bit interesting for the icy doctor and her distasteful choice of a date, who thinking for a moment Jane remembered his name to be Ian. Jane knew that she was going to act like an ass but the doctor had gotten on her nerves at the beginning of the week and Jane's temper wouldn't let her refrain from the act she was about to commit.

Motioning for the bartender to meet her at the other end of the bar, Jane got off her stool and sauntered over to the couple. Standing right behind them, Jane made note that Dr Isles had yet to realise that she was there, she smirked as she noticed the doctor look up in the direction that Jane was and look around to try and spot her. Getting the bartender's attention Jane made her presence known by talking over the two, "Yeah I'll have another one of those." Jane could see the doctor tense in front of her as the blonde realised that the person that she was looking for was right behind her. As the shot was passed over the two people, Jane made sure to reach over and bump into Ian, "Hey, sorry man." She hadn't been too gentle while bumping into him and the doctor noticed this. Ian looked round at Jane, squinting his eyes.

"Nah, it's fine- Jane? Er I mean Lieutenant Rizzoli?" Suddenly Ian stood up and gave her a pathetic excuse for a salute. Jane only scoffed at him and gave him a relaxed salute.

"Still getting in my way, pain in the ass." Ian smirked and Jane wanted to wipe that smirk off his face, but was interrupted with Dr Isles' slight intake of breath. Jane turned around and did a victory dance in her head when she saw the look on the normally calm Chief Medical Officer's face; Dr Isles' face was slightly red and her eyes and mouth were wide open.

"You-You two know each other?" The doctor squeaked out. Jane quickly downed her drink, as Ian nodded at the doctor's question. Jane became confused as she noticed that the doctor turned and looked at her elongated neck as Jane threw her head back while taking the shot.

"So pain in the ass, wanna go around of Euchre? Because I wanna see you lose like the last times we played." Jane had asked the bartender for a pack of cards and more drinks. Ian laughed and cockily stood up.

"Erm I'm going to go." Jane was confused by the doctor's want to leave as she was here with Ian.

"No, Dr. Isles. I think Ian needs all the support he can get." Jane noticed the way the doctor looked down at the ground when Jane said those words.

"Jane- you don't underst-"

"Hey, babe." Both women turned at the interruption, Riley came sauntering up and grabbed Jane around her neck, pulling her down into an open mouth kiss. Riley's tongue entered Jane's mouth, evoking a surprised gasp from the Lieutenant. Finally Jane was able to pull away to see the doctor blushing and looking right at Riley. Jane realised that Frost, Korsak and Frankie were walking towards them.

"Hey guys, I'm gonna show you a real card game. Not like any of your pussy games." Jane winked at the men and they laughed. Jane looked over and was surprised that the doctor was still staring at Riley and before the girl clinging to her arm noticed, Jane introduced the guys to her boss. They all shook hands and Frankie and Frost looked at Jane and put their thumbs up at her and winking motioned towards the doctor and then Jane. The Lieutenant rolled her eyes and before she could speak she was interrupted by Ian informing everyone that the game was set up.

As the game went on, more and more people from the bar came and surrounding them joining in with the cheering. Jane and Ian's table was filled with cards, shots and bottles of beer, as the Lieutenant looked up she realised that the doctor wasn't standing behind Ian like Riley was doing with her and instead Dr Isles was standing in the middle, looking intently at the game, Jane guessed that she was trying to work out the rules. Jane started to get tired of Riley's need to touch her as the fifth time in that set, Riley leant down and gave her a sloppy kiss on her neck.

After 3 sets, Jane had won 2 and effectively won the game. Everyone cheered and Frankie and Frost joined in with Jane's celebrations. Korsak moved over to the CMO, and as they watched the group somewhat play fighting and dancing, Korsak started to speak "So you like our Janie?" Dr Isles was taken aback by Vince's question,

"Well yes she is an efficient employee and the patients are relieved by her presence." Korsak simply looked at the doctor,

"You know that's not what I meant." The CMO was speechless at this man's forwardness however she had always preferred people who spoke their mind instead of using sarcasm to hide behind, she found the whole pretence of sarcasm confusing.

"Vince, I apologise however I wouldn't even class Jane and I to be friends, we are merely colleagues." The doctor sighed at the truth, she had never really had a friend. Always socially awkward she had found it hard to connect with anyone.

"I know, Janie's a handful, but she's loyal and protective and even soft under that hard exterior, but don't tell her I told you that." Korsak leant over and nudged the doctor, enticing a laugh from the blonde.

At the sound of the laughter, Jane turned around and noticed the blonde with her head slightly back laughing at what Korsak had said. Jane automatically smiled at the rarity of this woman who never showed much emotion to be carelessly laughing.

Jane walked over to the doctor by the bar and Korsak winked at her before going over to the guys. Jane leant over and grabbed a beer bottle, waving a £5 note at the bartender, earning a 'forget about it' gesture earning a signature Jane Rizzoli grin. The doctor watched the interaction and looked at the bottle in Jane's hand, ignoring the urge to stare at how the Lieutenant's eyes gleamed when she smiled. "You must have a very high alcohol tolerance, you've had more than your brother and friends combined and you're not showing any signs of being inebriated." Jane turned around so she was facing the doctor, leaning on the bar she replied,

"Well, Doctor Isles. Six years in the navy does that to you." Jane realised that the doctor was acting similar to the morning that they met instead of the cold and harsh woman that she had met in her office.

"Maura." Jane looked quizzically at the doctor. "My name is Maura, not just Dr Isles." Jane understood and started to laugh. Maura looked at her with a hurt look, "You find that my name is humorous?" Jane suddenly stopped laughing, looking sincere.

"No! It's just that I knew your name. I did my homework." Jane took a sip of her beer, watching Maura's reaction. Maura seemed to be considering something as she looked off into the distance.

"Why do you insist on calling me Dr Isles if you already knew my name?" Jane smiled.

"Well, I didn't realise that you wanted me to call you by your first name, because we're not even friends just work colleagues, aren't we?" Jane replayed Maura's words from earlier earning a slightly embarrassed look from the doctor.

"You heard all of it?" Jane laughed and took a swig of her beer, before she could answer Maura, Ian walked up to Jane and leant in towards her ear,

"if you want to go for round two or maybe just a drink, call me." Jane abruptly stood back and saw the smirk and wink that was sent her way, wasn't he here with the Maura? Did he just ask her out on a date? Before Jane could respond, preferably by punching this man in the jaw, he thrust his card towards her

"No, man. I'm good." He leant closer, so close Jane could smell his musky smell that repelled her, he roughly pushed the card in her back pocket groping her ass in the process.

"Fuck babe. You're so fucking hot." Ian's breath was hot on her ear and he smelled strongly of alcohol. Jane looked up at him in disgust and when he made no move to remove his hand, Jane looked to her right and found the hazel eyes she was looking for; she expected anger in them however all Jane saw was the same emptiness and coldness that she saw on her first day at the hospital. Suddenly she realised that this bastard had moved closer to her and was now slightly rubbing his groin into her front while grabbing her ass painfully hard. All Jane could see was red and suddenly she pulled Ian's hand out her pocket and twisted it sharply behind his back, turning him around quickly. The commotion had earned the attention of most of the occupants in the bar. Ian was fighting against her, "You like it rough, huh? Oh baby I could give it to you rough." Jane twisted his arm further, earning a yell of pain.

"Yeah I bet you could." He reached his other hand round and cupped her sex through her jeans and that was the last straw, she shoved him forward, slamming his head into the bar top. "Rizzoli! You know the drill, take your business outside." The bartender said calmly as he had witnessed this many times before. Jane shoved Ian out onto the street and was followed by Frankie, Frost, Korsak, Riley and a few curious spectators. Suddenly Jane remembered Maura and turned around and saw that Maura didn't seem angry with Jane instead angry with Ian who was still shouting profanity about what he was going to do to Jane. Jane made a mistake by taking her eyes off the man, because suddenly he had rushed at Maura pinning her up against the wall, with his hands around her throat.

"Jane!" Maura was able to speak out until Ian closed his hands around her neck, cutting off her air supply. Jane didn't even think and acted on the instinct that she had used many times out on the field. Frankie, Frost and Korsak were rushing over but Jane was faster, she kicked Ian behind the knee, effectively forcing him to collapse and kicked him just under the ribcage, winding him. As she did this it allowed Ian's grip on Maura to lessen and for Jane to pull her out the way. Maura clung to Jane however suddenly Jane pushed Maura out the way and into the safety towards Korsak and the other two. Ian had started to charge at the two woman and by pushing Maura out of the way Jane put herself in the way and was tackled and pinned to the ground.

Jane heard her group of friends shout her name and as she looked over she saw Frost and Frankie running towards her and Korsak holding Maura from doing the same. Riley was standing nervously at the back, probably thinking of running away. Jane should've been watching the man above her and because she wasn't she didn't see the punch coming. A sharp pain rushed through Jane's nose and to the rest of her face, she felt blood dripping out. Jane had had enough of playing around, she placed her hands on both of his shoulders and locked them at the elbow, Ian tried to push her off put he wasn't able to push down, next Jane slid upwards placing her leg on his hip and then she moved her hands down to his elbows and then put her other leg on his other hip, Ian realised he was stuck and started to pull away. In doing so, Jane's hands went down to hold his wrists tight and she moved her legs up and kicked him hard under his chin, effectively knocking his head backwards sharply.

It all happened in a matter of seconds and by the time Frost and Frankie got there Jane was on her feet and pinning Ian on the ground. Frost threw a pair of handcuffs towards Jane and she caught them and efficiently handcuffed the bastard. She pulled him up and due to him being slightly dazed he didn't put up a fight. Jane handed him over to Frost who placed him in the police car that had just arrived after someone had obviously dialled 999.

After the crowd died down after cheering Jane, Frankie was sworn not to tell their Ma about this and he finally left with Frost and Korsak. That left Jane, Maura and Riley. "Babe, you were so hot and I'm so proud that you're mine." Riley blatantly pushed Maura out the way and smothering Jane with kisses, not being careful with her nose.

"Ow, jheeze Riley. We slept together a couple of times months ago, I am not yours, I wasn't really ever yours, now please do me the decency of laying off." Riley was taken aback by the Lieutenant's words. Riley took a step back and slapped Jane in the already aching face. "What the fuck, Riley?!" The girl didn't answer her question and strutted off with her head held high. "She's bat shit crazy." Jane said while holding her cheek. Jane looked up and was surprised to see Maura holding back a laugh.

"I'm sorry, but it's just the fact that you just realised that." Suddenly they were both laughing. They knew that they both should talk about what happened but they were still high on their adrenaline.

"Care for me to walk you home, Chief Medical Officer Isles?" Maura shook her head at the name.

"It's only a few blocks away, Lt. Rizzoli." Jane waved her off and started walking with her hands in her pockets. She stopped and looked over her shoulder, motioning with her head for Maura to come with her. The doctor sighed and smiled, jogging slightly to catch up.

The two women walked in comfortable silence all the way to Maura's house, Jane leant against the wall next to the door while Maura unlocked it. "Thank you, for what you did for me tonight, Jane." Maura watched as Jane shrugged and gave her a wink and smiled before walking down the pathway to the front gate and as Jane opened open the gate, the adrenaline and energy suddenly rushed out of her and she felt every scratch and bruise on her body, she suddenly slumped over the gate holding her head in her hand. She heard Maura's distinctive tapping of heels on the ground as she ran over and carried some of Jane's weight by putting her arm over her shoulder. Walking her up to her house, Jane didn't miss the déjà vu.

"Haven't we already done this before?" Maura chuckled as she closed the door behind her and gently dropping Jane on the sofa.

"Yes well, I won't be undressing you this time." Both Jane and Maura started to laugh.

"Because you still haven't bought me dinner." Maura stopped laughing and Jane looked over to see a serious look on the doctor's face. "I was only joking-" She was interrupted by Maura leaning over and gently holding her chin. For some strange reason Jane thought that the doctor was going to kiss her but then she felt a sharp burning pain run through the top of her nose. "Fuck! What did you just do?" Jane yelped as she held her nose.

"Language, Jane. I should've warned you beforehand that it would hurt a little. It was a hairline fracture and I just pushed it back into its rightful location." Maura said in a calm voice, she walked over and grabbed a bottle of wine and two glasses and a wet cloth and ice to give to Jane.

"A little? Maur, really?" Maura stopped walking at the sound of the nickname that nobody had ever given her before. She smiled, placed the bottle and glasses on the coffee table in front of them and poured them each a glass. She handed Jane the glass and ice bag and sipped from her own wine glass. Jane nodded her thanks and placing the ice bag on her nose she drank all her wine in one swig. Maura gasped and Jane shrugged innocently, "the Navy," was all Jane had to say and the doctor only shook her head and sighed. "So you wanna tell me what you were doing with that arrogant bastard in the first place?" Maura sharply turned her head towards the Lieutenant, expecting Jane to be ashamed of her, however the raven-haired woman only had a look of concern and curiosity on her face. Jane's body was casually turned towards Maura, however not making Maura feel imposed on and instead allowing her to feel that Jane was just interested. The CMO sighed, sipping her wine and placing her glass on the coffee table, tucking her leg under her leg, effectively turning her body towards the Lieutenant. Jane had waited impatiently as Maura prepared herself, not wanting to overwhelm the doctor.

"It wasn't what it looked like, actually, I don't know what it looked like from your point of view because I only saw it from my point of view. However as much as I hate assuming, I would guess that you thought that I was on a date with Ian." Maura stopped and looked at Jane for confirmation that her guess was correct, Jane nodded and Maura continued, "Ian and I met 7 years ago, it was a whirlwind romance of such. He always seemed to be coming and going, and when he went I felt heartbroken and told myself that I deserved better, however when he came back from Afghanistan I forgot all about my morals and jumped straight back into bed with him. Eventually he asked me to marry him and told me that if I said yes he would stay and work locally. I was ecstatic, and obviously said yes, wanting him to be around all the time. I was naive. After 3 years of marriage full of empty promises of leaving the field and coming home I realised that I was married to a man I barely saw. I told him that I was unhappy and lonely and he came running. I really thought we had a chance, he moved in and for months we rekindled our relationship. After those first few months, the sexual desire dwindled like it does with many couples and afterwards we both seemed to drift apart again due to having a lack of emotional connection. We both misinterpreted the sexual desire for love or at least an emotional bond. However, we both ignored the fact that we had no spark left and we carried on with the facade and acted like a loving married couple. It actually worked efficiently as we both became consumed in our jobs, until I came home early one day and found Ian in bed with another woman. It should've broken my heart but all I felt was coldness towards this man that I pretended to love. He begged for my forgiveness saying that he had made a mistake and for days I was filled with emptiness and was desolate towards him. He started to resent me and told me that I was the reason that he had cheated and I found out that he had been involved with three other woman including the one I caught him with. I turned angry and we fought for hours... he he hit me-"

Maura choked the words out, angrily wiping away traitorous tears that had fallen. Jane clenched her fists at the thought of that bastard hitting Maura, the Lieutenant placed the ice bag on the table and gently placed a hand on the doctor's leg and as Maura looked at her; Jane smiled, encouraging her to continue. "I always thought that he was a kind man who would never lay a hand on anyone let alone his own wife. I threw the word 'divorce' at him and he stormed out. After that we filed the divorce papers and he became my ex-husband in a matter of days. I hadn't seen him in months until tonight. He had phoned me at the beginning of the week talking about money and how he had none of it. I told him that I wanted nothing to do with him and he begged and begged until my stupid self gave him half an hour to talk to me in a public place."

Jane was listening quietly throughout the doctor's explanation and felt both sympathy for Maura and anger at Ian and she was glad that she had beat the crap out of him. Jane felt ashamed at herself for trying to mess with the doctor's night with her 'date' and forcing her to stay in the same room as Ian for longer. Maura realised what Jane was thinking and placed her hand on the Lieutenant's cheek, turning her face towards her own. "I'm glad you came over to us tonight, I did enjoy myself and you did save me when he attacked me and therefore I am extremely grateful towards you, Jane." Jane closed her eyes and sighed at the contact however realising that this was her boss she moved her head away and coughed.

"You're welcome, Maura. I should really be getting home." Maura quickly retracted her hand and placing both hands on her own lap.

"Oh no, Jane. It's too late and you're exhausted. Stay here tonight, I don't mind. It's the least I can to say thank you." Jane was about to refuse out of politeness, however a stern look from the doctor told her that she wouldn't be able to change Maura's mind. Jane nodded and said her thanks, Maura smiled and helped Jane up the stairs to her guest room. The Lieutenant gasped at the spacious guest room that was well furnished with an expensive and comfortable looking bed. Maura left to get some comfortable jogging bottoms and a loose fitting top for Jane to sleep in. After Jane was settled, they said their goodnights and Maura left to go to her own room.


	4. The Next Morning

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that are from the TV series or the books, apart from the characters that I make up.**

**Operation Isles**

Chapter Four

A loud noise abruptly woke the doctor; she stirred slowly and became disorientated until she realised that the noise she had heard was a scream; her only thought was that Jane was in danger and Maura acted on instinct; running out of the room she heard another scream. Maura raced to the guest room, barging into the room to find Jane in the bed, thrashing about under the covers. Maura rushed over, putting her hand on Jane's arm, realising that the Lieutenant was asleep and shaking, with cold sweat covering her body. "Jane, honey. Wake up. It's okay, I'm here. I'm here."

After physically having to shake Jane, the Lieutenant woke up, confused and unsettled, gasping for breath; the look in Jane's eyes was a mix of terror and panic. Maura reached over, grabbing the woman in a tight and reassuring hug. "It's okay, Jane. I'm here. You're okay." Maura realised that Jane must've had a nightmare and considering the Lieutenant was part of the frontlines, Maura could only guess that the nightmare consisted of what the blanks were in Jane's file.

After a while of sitting on the edge of the bed with Jane clinging to her and Maura holding the woman tight and rubbing slow circles in her back, Jane slowly calmed down. Although Jane had settled down, both women were reluctant to let go of each other and instead of moving apart they seemed to get closer. Maura moved so she could rest her head on the headboard of the bed and stretched her legs out on the length of the bed. Jane curled up on her side, with her arm wrapped tightly around the doctor's waist and her head on Maura's chest, listening to the doctor's calming heart beat. Maura was continuing her slow circles on the Lieutenant's arm which allowed Jane to gradually fall asleep. Maura sighed as the sound of the Lieutenant's even breathing filled the quiet room, she looked down and was perplexed at how this woman felt in her arms and how Jane seemed to be at ease in her embrace, taking into consideration how she treated the Lieutenant in her office on the first day.

The next time Jane screamed out in her sleep that night, Maura was awake and ready to comfort the woman. As soon as the blonde felt Jane start to shake, Maura tightened her grip on the Lieutenant and sat up, pulling her onto her lap. Jane was awake and panting, trying desperately to push back the fear.

She normally doesn't fall asleep after the first nightmare, yet the warmth and comfort that radiated off Maura allowed her to fall back to sleep. After the second nightmare she knew that not even the doctor's presence could help her rest. Jane had got her breathing under control and sighed at the feeling of Maura rubbing circles on her back. The Lieutenant realised that she was curled up on the woman's lap with her head rested in the crook of Maura's shoulder and neck and however much she tried to resist, Jane nestled herself deeper into the doctor's embrace, sighing at the distinct smell of Maura. "Jane, sweetie, do you want to talk about it?" Maura's whisper forced Jane to tense and realise that this was highly unprofessional and quickly jumped up out of Maura's embrace. Maura seemed shocked and hurt, however Jane couldn't bring herself to look into the doctor's hazel eyes, because she knew that if she did she wouldn't have the self control to stop what she desperately wanted to do.

"I'm going to make some coffee, do you want some? Wait this isn't my house. Erm I'm can I use your shower, I smell of alcohol and blood, not like that's unusual for me, but-." Before Jane could finish her babbling , she heard Maura say,

"Oh of course, Jane. That would be perfectly fine. I'll get breakfast ready while you take a shower. Jane smiled her thanks and went into the bathroom to shower.

After the best shower she had ever had, like seriously does this women own anything less than mediocre? Jane came downstairs in her own clothes and the sight that she saw made her stop dead in her tracks. Maura was reaching for a plate in the cupboard above her head and in reaching up the black negligee had risen up and given Jane a glimpse of the doctor's underside of her perfect rear. Shaking herself out of her reverie she walked over and sat on the stool at the kitchen island. Maura smiled, "Nice shower?" she placed a plate of pancakes and a mug of coffee in front of Jane.

"The best. And thank you for all this. You didn't have to do all this, I would be happy with lucky charms but this is amazing." Maura set her plate and mug next to Jane and sat next to her.

"Lucky Charms is an American cereal brand am I correct? Well, that cereal is filled a grotesque amount of artificial colourings and flavourings and will quite easily rot your teeth." Jane turned to look at the doctor as she lectured her and couldn't help a chuckle escaping. Maura turned to look at the woman sitting next to her and smiled at the sight of the raven-haired woman laughing.

After breakfast, Jane decided that she should head home as her ma was probably going berserk in trying to find out where Jane was. "I could drive you home, if you want?" Maura said as they cleaned up the plates and mugs.

"I was actually thinking of going for a run, thank you though for the offer." Jane said as she tried her hands on her jeans. Maura looked down at the woman's attire and shook her head.

"You can't run in jeans, Jane. You would get terrible chaffing in intimate places, which would be highly uncomfortable, especially if you are planning to have sexual intercourse or contact in the near future. I will get you some running clothes, stay right there." Jane couldn't believe the words that had come out of the doctor's mouth, Lieutenant General Cavanaugh was correct in saying that she was a weird one.

Maura came strutting back in with a pair of yoga pants, a tight top and a hoodie. "You can change in the bathroom, Jane." The Lieutenant nodded her thanks and went to change.

When Jane came out, Maura was nowhere to be seen and as she walked down the corridor she stopped in front of a door that was wide open, she saw Maura on a yoga mat in the downward dog position. Jane couldn't stop herself from admiring the blonde's backside as it stood high in the air, a throat being cleared interrupted her from her thoughts and she looked at Maura's face who was looking at Jane from under her arm. "Erm, I'm just going to go for my run now, thank you for everything. I'll err see you Monday?"

Maura smiled and called out after Jane said her goodbye, "Just be careful, Lieutenant."

Jane's run did nothing to clear her mind of thoughts of the blonde and her... assets. Jane turned onto the street that their family house was situated and prepared herself for the upcoming onslaught of her Ma's outrage. Before Jane could open the front door, Angela was waiting in the threshold, door already opened.

To say her Ma was angry would be an understatement; Jane sighed in defeat and walked up to her Ma, already accepting the scolding. "Where the hell have you been?" When Jane just walked past her, Angela got a clear view of her face, "And what on Earth happened to your face? You were supposed to have a nice relaxing night out with the boys and you get in a bar fight and not contact me to say that you're not dead. Jesus, Jane! I swear I seem to be worry about you more when you're here than when you're in the desert." Jane had grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge during her Ma's speech.

"Ma, please. I've got a splitting headache. I assure you I was safe. And I'm sorry for not contacting you and for making you worry." Jane swallowed a headache pill with a large gulp of water; she really hated getting punched. Before Jane could retreat to her room, she was intercepted by the eldest Rizzoli.

"Jane Clementine Rizzoli. I want to know what happened to you, now." Jane knew, from the tone of her Ma's voice, that she wasn't escaping this one. The Lieutenant changed her direction and ungracefully fell onto the sofa, resting her head on the back of it. Angela came and sat next to her.

"-And then we realised how late it was and went to bed, but I guess she heard me have a nightmare and came to comfort me and we fell asleep." Jane finished of the story, only getting interrupted by her Ma and number of five times during the retelling; which was a record. Jane got up and walked over to the kitchen, with Angela close behind her.

"So those are your boss' clothes? And you slept at her house, in the same bed, huh?" Jane turned to see the smirk and curious look on her Ma's face.

"No, Ma! God, no. We didn't sleep togeth- Okay yes- we slept- why am I having this conversation?" Jane turned away from her Ma's intense gaze and walked to get some coffee. "She helped calm me down and we fell asleep, Ma. That's it." Angela gave her daughter a questioning look and eventually shook her head.

"Here, I made you and your brothers some breakfast, can you call up for them?" Jane sighed in relief and went to call for her brothers.

Eventually they were all seated around the table, digging into their bunny pancakes, that Angela was always keen on making for her children. "So, Janie. I heard you beat up a guy and stole his girl and banged her all night." Jane chocked on the bite that she just swallowed and gave Tommy a surprised look.

"Tommy, that is not appropriate." The eldest Rizzoli said, sternly. Tommy just put up his hands in a defensive gesture and smirked at Jane. The Lieutenant glared at her youngest brother.

"Well, what you heard was wrong. I did beat the crap out of the guy though." Jane said winking at her brothers, while getting a not so gentle slap to the back of head by her Ma.

"Language, Jane!"

"Ow, Ma. Okay, okay. I'm sorry." Jane said while rubbing the sore spot on the back of head, while kicking Frankie under the table for laughing.

"Did you hear, Ma? Janie's found a new place." Jane groaned in frustration at her brothers, first Tommy now Frankie. There was a reason why she wanted to move.

"Wait, what? Jane, when were you going to tell me, huh? Your own mother." Jane pinched Frankie on the arm and followed her Ma, who had started to take the dishes to the kitchen.

"I was going to tell you, Ma. Just couldn't find the time, between last night and getting interrogated by you-" Jane cringed at her Ma's reaction to the last thing she said.

"Is that what you call it? Me actually caring about my child's wellbeing?" Angela forcefully scrubbed at the dishes in the sink.

"What? No, Ma. Look I'm sorry, I didn't mean that. Look, I'll still come round every Sunday and during the week, when I can, too see you and the guys, okay?" Jane saw the older woman's shoulders become less tense and eventually Angela turned around and faced her daughter.

"I guess you buying a new place is a sign that you're staying here and not going back to the desert." Angela sighed, giving Jane a smile.

"There we go, see? It's not going to change a thing, Ma. It had to happen sooner or later."

"Yeah, well I wish it was later. You're still my little girl, Janie." The older woman grabbed Jane in a tight hug.

"Okay, Ma. I won't be around to be your little girl if you don't let me breathe." With that Angela let go of her daughter and gave her a kiss on her cheek.

Two Weeks Later

The day of the move, Jane said goodbye to her room and struggled to get out of the long embrace that her Ma had trapped her in. "I'm having a housewarming party tomorrow night, Ma. You will see me then."

"Oh, loud music and drunk people aren't my cup of tea, but I'll help you set up and a have a drink of two." Jane smiled and laughed, grabbing the last of her bags and placing them in her new car. All the furniture that she had bought was already set up in the apartment by Frankie, Frost and Tommy, so all Jane needed to do was settle in. Jo Friday was happily wagging his tail in the back seat and Jane reached behind and stroked her fur. Waving goodbye to her Ma, Jane drove off to her new home.

Jane arrived outside the apartment building, parking her car on the street, in the designated space for her. Grabbing the boxes and Jo Friday's lead she struggled with the load as she walked up to her apartment. Groaning as she saw that the elevators were out of order, she climbed the stairs.

"Here let me help." A female voice called out and as Jane turned her head she saw a blonde run up to her and as she got closer she recognised the woman as a nurse at the hospital.

"Lauren? You live here?" Lauren took some of Jane's boxes and looked at her face.

"Jane? Hi, yeah I live on the floor above, the elevators seemed to be 'broken', meaning the landlord believes that we should all get into shape, not like you need to." Lauren laughed and Jane smiled, looking down. As they approached Jane's door, they walked in and both placed the boxes on the table. Lauren lent down and stroked Jo Friday.

"Thanks for the help... erm I'm having a housewarming party if you want to come. It's tomorrow at seven?" Jane awkwardly said as she rubbed the back of her neck. Lauren smiled and stood up.

"Yeah that would be nice, thanks. Anyway I'm going to go, just got back from a night shift at the hospital; haven't slept yet." The woman said their goodbyes and Jane got to unpacking the last of her things.

When Jane finished she opened the fridge and found a few beers that the guys had kindly bought for her for the evening. Jane put her feet up and realised that she hadn't spoken to Maura in two weeks and had only seen glimpses of her when she rushed to the operating theatre while Jane was on patrol. The Lieutenant was shocked at how quickly two weeks can pass; she was going to make sure to talk to Maura tomorrow at work. However, now she needed to go buy stuff for the party.

At the store, Jane had a trolley filled with alcohol that would cost a bomb, however she doesn't normally host a party so Jane thought that she would go all out. People would bring their own alcohol but Jane wanted to get wasted and she was sure many other people did too, so going all out was what Jane was going to do.

After paying for the alcohol and party lights and other party essentials, not even looking at the price; Jane made her way to the car. Placing the clinking bottles into the boot she heard a voice calling her name. Turning around she saw the last person she wanted to; Riley walked up with an arrogant swag in her step. "Having a party, and not inviting me?" Jane rolled her eyes and bottled the anger inside her at the sight of this infuriating woman.

"Why would I invite you, Riley? Please tell me?" Jane said in a patronising voice as she continued to fill the back of her car with bags.

"Fine be like that, Jane. But you know you can't stand to be without me, you'll see. You'll come crawling back to me, when that doctor breaks your heart." Jane couldn't contain the laughter that burst out of her.

"You're funny, I'll give you that. But who said anything about Dr Isles breaking my heart, she hasn't even got it." Riley rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, making her look like a teenager who was sulking.

"You're missing out on this." Riley said as she motioned at herself. Jane wiped away a few laughter tears.

"Hunny, I've seen that and somehow I'm able to resist and oh my god, I'm getting in my car and, oh golly, going to drive away. So clearly it shows that I really don't want or miss that." Jane turned her car on and reversed, forcing Riley to jump out of the way. "I'm sure someone will want that, I mean you." Jane smirked at her purpose mistake and gave the woman a condescending wave.

Jane awoke the next morning after yet another restless night filled with the same nightmare on repeat. Jane knew she had to get it sorted, but she hated talking about her feelings, especially to a stranger who she was paying. Jane would get over it.

She got up and remembered that she didn't live with her Ma anymore, so she would have to make her own coffee and breakfast. Jane decided against breakfast and instead just made the coffee; she was grateful that it was finally Friday as this week seemed to have dragged. Thinking about it, Jane realised that ever since her and the doctor seemed to stop talking, every day dragged. Shaking her head to rid herself of those thoughts she decided against a run and instead took Jo Friday to the park.

Jane's day at work seemed to go quickly which surprised the Lieutenant, she was casually and subtly looking for a sight of Dr Isles, however not with any luck as Jane didn't even catch a glimpse of the doctor. At the end of the day, the party getting closer, Jane began to feel excited at the chance to relax with her friends and family and to get overly drunk.

Jane got into the elevator leading down to the car park, before the doors closed she heard someone call for her to stop it. Jane's hope seemed to rise when the voice seemed to resemble a blonde doctor. However that hope was diminished when Lauren entered the elevator. Wrong blonde doctor. "Thanks, Lieutenant. Thought I was gonna have to wait." Jane smiled at Lauren.

"You still coming to the party?" Jane asked, hoping to keep the atmosphere friendly and not let Lauren catch on to the disappointment in the air.

"Of course, Jane. Wouldn't miss it." Jane couldn't help herself with the next question.

"Did you see Dr Isles today? I haven't seen her at all."

"Oh we were in a messy surgery in the morning, guy on a bike got hit by a bus. Was a chaos, half of the nurses were in shock at the sight. Dr Isles got into the zone though and somehow saved the guys life. If she weren't there, the guy would've died. We told her to take the rest of the day off and surprisingly she agreed." Jane nodded along with the story, understanding the disappearance of the doctor.

"See you tonight, Jane. Going to be a blast."

"See you tonight." The women exited the elevator, going different directions to their cars.


	5. The Party

**Author's Note: The dresses that Jane and Maura wear at the party are shown here:**

. /_IYxlaINi8EM/TIt3lfmgVGI/AAAAAAAAAFg/zD4rgHCuOvk/s1600/34106_461422613834_539458834_6215416_5453581_

**Also, the character, Lauren is based on the character from the TV show Lost Girl.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that are from the TV series or the books, apart from the characters that I make up.**

**Operation Isles**

Chapter Five

Jane's apartment was all set up with the help of her brothers and Angela. The main lights were off and party lights were used to illuminate the room. The furniture was moved to the edges of the room, allowing the apartment to have a larger space for people to dance and stand. A table was set up with alcohol and with space for more. Jane had made an effort with her attire and put on a tight black dress that ended above her knees, with black heels. The boys were wearing shirts and tight black suit pants.

"I'll only stay for a bit, before you guys get silly drunk and therefore I can pretend that you are still my little children and not throwing up out the window." The Rizzoli siblings laughed at the memory of Frankie doing exactly that last Christmas.

Jane had made up a playlist and reaching over she turned it on and with permission from the neighbours she was allowed to blare it from large speakers. Angela rolled her eyes at the too loud generic club music, and poured herself a glass of wine.

After an hour, most of the guests had arrived, bringing more and more drink. Eventually the drink table was filled to the brink and now alcohol was being placed under the table and all over the kitchen. The apartment was filled with about thirty people, most from Jane's work and from the precinct.

Lauren turned up by that time that everyone was happily tipsy, Jane introduced Lauren to the gang and then left her to mingle. People were dancing in the makeshift dance floor and some people seemed to have taken advantage of the slightly sexy song and started to grind on each other. At the sight, Angela thought it was a good time to leave. "Ma, you don't have to go." Jane shouted in the older woman's ear, making her cringe.

"Have a good time, Janie." Angela shouted back and Jane opened the door for her Ma, as the door swung open, Jane's jaw dropped.

Standing in the doorway was the one and only Maura Isles. Jane stood in shock as her eyes travelled down the length of Maura's body. The woman was wearing a tight cream pencil skirt with black patterns, that came just above Maura's knees, giving Jane a look of the doctor's stunning legs. Maura was wearing a plain cream silk vest top that was tucked into the skirt, allowing the top to be tight around Maura's torso; accentuating the doctor's mouth watering curves. Maura's hair cascaded over her shoulders in loose curls, the same hairstyle as the first time they met. Jane's drooling was interrupted by Angela clearing her throat, both woman turned to the older woman and Angela motioned for Jane to introduce them.

"Er this is Maura Isles the Chief Medical Officer for the hospital and my boss. Maura, this is my Ma, Angela Rizzoli." The two women shook hands,

"It's nice to meet you, Mrs Rizzoli." Maura said loudly, to be heard over the music, yet still kept it polite.

"Oh please, just call me Angela, dear." Angela rubbed Maura's arm and before she left she turned to Jane and winked. Rolling her eyes, Jane invited Maura in.

"Dr Isles!" The women turned around to see a tipsy Korsak coming over to them, surprising both women by grabbing Maura into tight and awkward hug. "Hey, Jane. I invited Maura as it seemed you forgot. I'm going to get more beer, do you want anything?"

"No, Korsak, I'll get it." With that Korsak disappeared back into the crowd. "I didn't invite you, because... well I just thought you wouldn't want to come. We haven't talked in two weeks." Jane said sincerely. Maura nodded,

"Sorry, I've been busy and I haven't had the chance to come find you and talk." Jane smiled at Maura's reply.

"Well how about I give you my number, so you don't have to come find me to talk to me." Jane and Maura walked towards the alcohol table and the doctor's eyebrows rose at the amount. Obviously remembering that she hadn't answered the Lieutenant, Maura stumbled over her words,

"Er, yes- okay, yes. That would be easier, thank you." Jane laughed and Maura handed her phone over to Jane. She typed in her number and handed the phone back to Maura. Jane poured Maura a glass of wine and was given a quizzical look.

"It's the same one as the one you had two weeks ago." Jane shrugged, Maura was about to say something when a tipsy blonde came and barrelled into Jane. Maura was taken aback but Jane just seemed happily surprised. Maura took a closer look and realised that the blonde, who was giggling with Jane, was Lauren Lewis, one of her nurses.

"Lauren?" The blonde looked over and immediately stood up straighter.

"Doctor Isles?" Jane only laughed, putting a heavy arm around Lauren. Jane noticed the look in Maura's eyes when she did that, however was too tipsy to understand what it was.

"Relax, Laur. She's here to have a good time like everyone else." The use of the similar nickname, made Maura see red. What was she doing? Lauren was a nice woman, and a hardworking employee. "Right, I think that way too many people are sober, including myself. Let's fucking get wasted!" Jane shouted, shocking the doctor at her use of profanity. Everyone cheered reaching for more shots and drinks.

Jane called over her gang and Maura was introduced to Tommy; now the doctor had met with all the Rizzoli's she had seemed to be included into the gang as she was handed a shot glass filled with apple sourz. Lauren had done a few shots on her own and had gone on the dance floor to join the mass of people there.

All six of them were in a circle, holding their shot glasses, Jane counted down from three and they all downed their shots. Jane noticed Maura sipping hers and shook her head, motioning her hand up. The doctor widened her eyes and drank the whole glass in one, like the others. Jane smiled, with a questioning look on her face, Maura looked at her, smiled and winked reaching for another shot glass, downing that one; surprising the whole gang. The seductive look that Jane received, from the doctor, sent a shiver down the Lieutenant's spine. Jane shook her head, "Wow I really need to get laid." She mumbled, Frost looked over at her,

"What did you say?" He slurred, Jane laughed and cupped her hands around her mouth,

"I really need to get laid!" She shouted. The people around her who had heard cheered and laughed and Frost high fived her. Jane looked over and saw Maura with her mouth agape and wide eyes; Jane couldn't tell due to the lighting but she swear she could see Maura's pupils dilate.

Shrugging it off, Jane was grabbed by Tommy and pulled her onto the makeshift dance floor. The song that came on was "Sing" by Ed Sheeran and Tommy and Jane were suckers when the song came on the radio, singing along at the tops of their voices; even managing the rap parts. The crowd seemed to love the song as the party guests swarmed towards the dance floor, the rest of the gang stood and watched Jane and Tommy dance drunkenly.

The whole crowd sang along with the song and the volume was overwhelming, Maura was mesmerised by the Lieutenant's hips as her brother held her hands out in front of them and span her around. Jane looked over to see Maura watching her and winked at the doctor, she then put extra effort in the way she swayed her hips. Jane took in account the lyrics of the song and seemed dizzy with the sensations she felt when she thought about the blonde.

When the song ended, "Sexy Back" by Justin Timberlake came on and Jane laughed at her luck. She was about to ask Maura for a dance when she was pulled onto the dance floor by Lauren. They started swaying to the beat and Jane looked back and saw that Maura was still watching. So she wants a show? Jane thought, she smirked and pulled Lauren closer to her, spinning around and grinding her ass into the blonde's front. Jane looked over to see Maura staring intently at her and being confident due to the drink, Jane bit her lip and winked at her boss, running her hands through her hair and up in the air. Maura was about to walk towards Jane when suddenly Jane was spun around and Lauren's lips were crashing against her own. Jane pulled away and Lauren smiled, shrugging as she danced up against another person. Jane turned round and didn't see the blonde doctor anywhere.

The Lieutenant walked towards the alcohol, grabbing a bottle of vodka and drinking from the bottle, suddenly the bottle was being taken out of hand and someone's hand had replaced it, Jane looked up to see Maura's hazel eyes before the doctor pulled her through the crowd. Jane wasn't too drunk to notice the look in Maura's eyes that was similar to the same look she had in her own. Before Jane realised where they were going, the bathroom door was shut and Jane was pinned against her with the doctor's hands gripping her hips. Jane smirked at the position they were in and at the fact that dominant Maura was thrilling.

The women looked into each other's eyes when suddenly Maura moved forward, slightly brushing her lips over Jane's. The contact was gone as quickly as it came. Jane opened her eyes slowly to see a seductive gleam in the doctor's eyes, the Lieutenant groaned in frustration and grabbed Maura, swapping their positions so that the blonde was pinned against the door. Jane smirked and dipped her head, leaning forward. Both women were desperate to find the contact that had left their lips with a burning and tingling sensation.

Their lips suddenly crashed together, both women gasped and Jane held on tight to Maura's hips, so not to be lost in the feeling of the blonde's lips against hers. Maura's hands found themselves in Jane's hair, not-so-gently pulling and gripping. Jane growled at the pain, however it seemed to urge her on. Maura decided to deepen the passionate kiss by parting Jane's lips with her tongue and meeting the other woman's own tongue. They both moaned at the contact and grabbed at clothes and skin to get even closer. Jane sucked on Maura's tongue, enticing a deep moan that made the Lieutenant smirk into the kiss.

Jane's thigh ended up between the doctor's legs and as she moved closer it brushed against Maura's wet centre, creating an exhilarating feeling for the doctor. Maura gasped at the contact and started to roll her hips into the Lieutenant. Jane left the doctor's addictive lips and left trails of kisses down Maura's jaw and was met with her neck. Jane bit down hard on the blonde's sensitive neck and licked it afterwards; soothing it.

"Are you trying to mark me, Lieutenant?" Maura breathed out, gasping when Jane sucked on her pulse point. Jane only rolled her hips into Maura for a response, met with a moan from Maura after.

The room was filled with panting and moans as Maura spun the two around, grabbing at Jane's dress, while spending time biting and kissing Jane's neck.

"Oh god, Maur..." Jane ran her hands through the doctor's soft hair as Maura scratched down Jane's dress covered back, earning a growl from the Lieutenant.

"I want you." Maura whispered in Jane's ear, before taking her earlobe in her mouth; sucking and biting, causing Jane to shiver and let out a moan.

Maura reached down and pulled up Jane's tight dress, bunching it up at Jane's waist and before she could make contact with Jane's cotton covered centre, the bathroom door suddenly opened behind them and they were pushed back by the force.

Jane quickly pulled her dress down and noticed, in the dimly lit bathroom, that both women's necks were covered in marks and love bites. Jane smirked at the look of the normally collective doctor, looking dishevelled as her hair was in the famous 'sex hair' hairstyle, her skin was flushed and she was breathing heavily.

The intruder poked their head round the door and Jane's face became red with embarrassment as the intruder was Frankie. "Er... you okay, girls? You've been gone a long time?" He slurred, awkwardly as his slow drunk mind put the pieces together. As the realisation hit him he gasped, pointing at Jane then Maura and then between the two of them. "You and you?! You and your boss?!" Jane pushed at her brother, forcing him to stumble out the door.

"Shut up, you idiot." Jane said, while giving him a look, warning him to not speak of what he witnessed. Frankie only smiled and high fived Jane, who shook her head and received the gesture. She turned around and saw Maura exit the bathroom, looking more like herself, to Jane's dismay.

The two women looked at each other and shyly smiled. Jane was about to ask the doctor for a dance and yet again they were interrupted by someone else wanting a dance. However this time, Maura was pulled towards the dance floor by Korsak. Jane watched in amazement as the doctor laughed, smiled and moved gracefully and sexily on the dance floor.

"Wow, she's hot." Jane spun around and slapped Tommy on the arm, earning a yelp from him. "Ow, hey! You're the one who's drooling over her." Jane glared at him and suddenly gained the urge for a smoke, a dirty habit that she had picked up on in the field. It was one of the only ways that helped her relax after the terrors she witnessed.

"You're lucky that Ma still doesn't know you smoke." Frankie said as he stood against the wall next to Tommy and Frost. All of them were way past drunk and it took Jane three tries to light her cigarette. Frost was leaning on his legs, fighting the urge to throw up; having a weak stomach and drinking to the level that they drunk was not a good idea.

Jane only shook her head at the man and took her first drag of the cigarette, blowing the smoke away from the men. She breathed a sigh of relief, realising this was the first time that she had thought about smoking since Maura had turned up at the party; normally the urge would make her have three of four in that time. Shaking her head to rid herself of the thought, and in doing so she nearly fell over. However, getting stopped by a pair of hands. Jane looked over and saw that Lauren was there, Jane smiled and noticed the pack of Marlboro in the nurse's hand.

"You smoke?" Jane said, surprised. Lauren looked at the cigarette in Jane's hand and raised an eyebrow at the tone of Jane's voice when she asked. "Oh, er. I meant because you're a nurse." Lauren laughed and put a cigarette into her mouth, lighting it.

"It helps with the stress of working for the cold ice queen, known by the name of Doctor Isles." Jane inhaled some smoke and coughed in surprise.

"You don't like Maur-Dr Isles?" Jane asked, curiously; hiding her mistake. Lauren shrugged her shoulders, blowing out some smoke.

"She's not a friendly employer, I'll tell you that. Well I guess you already know that." Jane thought back to her first day at her job and how Maura treated her. Is that how Maura treated all her employees? Jane didn't blame Lauren if Maura treated her like that. Tommy walked up to the girls, eyeing up the cigarettes in their hands, Lauren noticed this and offered Tommy hers.

"Don't even think about it, Tommy." Jane gave him a stern look and he put up his hands and walked back to the wall. Jane knew she wasn't in a place to tell her brother's not to smoke, but she would to her hardest so they wouldn't fall into the same habit that she had.

They all started to realise that they were becoming too sober and started to head back into the building, when they were stopped by Maura who was blocking the door, she smiled and let the boys through and was met with the sight of Jane and Lauren taking their last drags and throwing their cigarettes to the ground. Maura tensed and Jane's eyes met her own, the Lieutenant's were filled with happiness at the sight of Maura, however all Jane saw in the doctor's eyes was disgust. Lauren saw that too and rushed back to the party.

Jane slowly walked towards Maura, stopping when Maura moved back and held her hand out.

"Maur? What's the matter? Did something happen?" Jane said in a quiet and gentle tone. Maura only shook her head, not looking Jane in the eye. Before Jane could reach out and touch Maura's arm, the doctor pushed her out the way, starting to walk down the street. Jane was confused at what she did and ran after the retreating woman. "Maur! Stop. Talk to me." Jane turned around grabbing Maura's arms. Jane was pushed off, not too gently. "Don't walk away, Maur. Did I do something wrong?" Without a word, Maura got into a taxi that she had waved off from the street. Jane stood still in shock at the doctor's behaviour as the taxi pulled away.

Hoping that whatever was bothering the doctor wasn't due to what they had explored in the bathroom, Jane made her way back to the party and straight to the alcohol, nothing was getting in her way of having a good time.


	6. The Bombing

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that are from the TV series or the books, apart from the characters that I make up.**

**Operation Isles**

The Bombing

Three weeks had passed since the eventful party. Three weeks had passed since Jane had set eyes on the blonde doctor. Three weeks since a sight of the lips that was vivid in Jane's memory. Three weeks since the blonde's silk voice rang in Jane's ears, forcing a shiver to run down her spine.

Jane missed that shiver.

Yet Jane was stubborn. She knew the doctor was hot one minute and cold the next and although the bathroom scene fuelled Jane's desire, leaving her wanting more, she knew that the doctor wasn't good for her.

Yet neither was the cigarettes that she seemed to be smoking more than usual.

Her nightmares seemed to have gotten worse, leaving Jane exhausted after only a couple of hours of restless sleep a night; if she was lucky. Jane knew that her family and friends had started to worry and pick up on her exhausted state.

She had dark circles under her dazed eye, her skin was not her usual tanned colour and made her look like she was close to her death bed.

Yet Jane still managed to get out of bed in the morning and go to work. Both in hope and dread of seeing a glimpse of the blonde. Every day was the same. She would crawl out of bed, let Jo Friday out, grab a strong coffee, take a shower and realise that she had no time to eat again and head to the hospital. Needing the walk to clear her clouded head.

Rounding the corner to the street that the hospital sat on, Jane knew something had happened. A herd of ambulances were parked but still blaring their sirens, news cameras and reporters were trying to get a glimpse of whatever was happening.

Throwing her cigarette on the pavement, Jane barged her way through the crowd, keeping a casual yet ready hand on her sidearm at her waist. Walking into the foyer, Jane was met with absolute chaos. The space was filled with a mass of panicked and shouting civilians.

Jane was glad to see her security team of privates were keeping the mass from causing damage, by surrounding them, keeping their arms wide, herding the crowd into a controlled space.

The Lieutenant surveyed the room while still keeping an eye trained on the distressed crowd; she noticed five gurneys holding blooded patients, who were either screaming or passed out from the pain. Doctors and nurses were rushing to transport the patients to surgery and as the gurneys disappeared down the corridor, more came through the front of the hospital.

Jane wondered how Maura was coping with the onslaught of patients and injuries. Knowing straight away, Maura would be calm and collective as she barked orders with high professionalism. with thhe same cold demeanour that she treated Jane. No. Jane was not going there, she needed to know what was happening around her.

Jogging over to the front desk, she spotted Pte. Johnson, with a panic-stricken face due to the number of angry faces that seemed to have gotten larger. Johnson met her gaze and sighed in relief.

"Lt. Rizzoli, thank God you're here. We're understaffed and nobody seems to know what to do!" Johnson spoke so quickly that Jane barely understood the man.

"Hey! Slow down private! What the hell is going on?" Jane shouted over the noise in the foyer.

"There was an attack on the underground. A suicide bomber was on one of the carriages and detonated the bomb." Johnson said with a grim face that Jane noted that he needed to control.

"Jesu- how many casualties?" Jane asked, while helping her team hold back the soon-to-be riot of people that had gotten closer.

"The carriage exploded, instantly killing 49 passengers. The half closest to the bomb weren't lucky, the other half were seriously injured and are the ones that are being carted in now. The other carriages were damaged, but due to the closely packed first carriage the bomb didn't have space to eliminate anyone other than the people in that carriage. Yet some passengers from other carriages are, I suppose, these people in front of us."

Jane stopped dead in her tracks at the news and started to turn around to look at the man's face in hope that he was lying. In doing so, she made a gap in the barricade that was big enough for the angriest faces to go through.

It all happened in slow-motion.

The first man shoved Jane off balance, allowing her to fall and hit the temple of her head on the edge of the desk. Her team tried making up for the leak, yet the crowd were spurred on by the first man's action and all decided to swarm forward.

The security was swamped and Jane lost sight of them as she began to get trampled on.

Shaking off her blurry vision she quickly surged up, realising too late that it was not a good idea to do so as another wave of dizziness took over.

After Jane's head was somewhat clear she looked over the heads of people to see that the same man who pushed her was now standing on the desk, shouting into the crowd. Jane couldn't make out any of her teams' faces in the crowd and decided that it was up to her.

With brute force, she managed to push past the crowd and pull herself up on the desk. Standing in front of the man, who was still shouting. "You, off now!." Jane barked loudly in the man's face.

When he tried manoeuvring around her while still shouting, she grabbed him by the collar of his jacket. "You see this?-" Jane whispered in his ear, motioning at her sidearm, "I am permitted to shoot anyone who seems to be causing risk of danger to this hospital. You are in that description, so if you don't get off this goddamn desk right now I will do what I'm permitted to." She looked at his face, noticing the fear in his wide eyes and the nervous sweat dripping down his face. Jane shook her head at his disposition and shoved him back into the crowd.

Cupping her hands around her mouth she shouted to get the crowd 's attention. To her dismay a few nurses decided to focus on her instead of focusing on saving the man on the gurney they were pushing.

Once the crowd was silent, Jane started to speak. "I want all you to remain calm. We're doing the best we goddamn can. Yes, we are all shocked at this event, but you have to realise that panicking and creating more chaos is not going to solve anything. I know you are in need of medical attention and you will get it, however you have to understand that there are much more serious cases that the medical staff are having to focus on and therefore due to your lesser injuries you will have to be patient. I've had some medical training and therefore will help with your injuries. So, I want all of you to form an orderly line in front of the desk, with more serious injuries at the front, please."

After her speech, the crowd started to move quickly into a line. Jane asked Johnson to grab some first aid kits and to help her with the load.

She ignored the feeling of blood dripping down her face from her head wound and instead focused on attending the patients.

After an hour, the line of patients still seemed endless and Jane was in desperate need of a coffee and to know how Maura was coping.

Even though the women hadn't discussed their favourite colours or what hobbies they enjoy, Jane knew Maura Isles. She knew how passionate the doctor was. She knew how dedicated the woman was and how Maura held her emotions tight to her chest yet still managed to be caring and even quirky when she felt comfortable.

Jane realised that she wanted to see more of the doctor's quirky side and was privileged to have witnessed that side for a glimmer; knowing that it meant that, at one point, Maura had felt comfortable in her company.

Above all else, Jane knew the exact way that the blonde would smile and laugh due to the images being imprinted in her memory.

The Lieutenant was brought out of her reverie by somebody shouting her name.

"Lt. Rizzoli! Lt. Jane Rizzoli! Has anyone seen Lt. Rizzoli?" Jane turned her head to find a flustered Pte. Simmons running around the foyer.

"Over here Simmons!"

At her voice, Simmons' panic-stricken face relaxed a tiny amount. He sprinted over to her and shouted over the desk.

"Lt. Rizzoli, one of the patients in the trauma centre woke up while they were about to transport him to the operating theatre and in panic he grabbed a security guard. Erm... I think it was Pte. Emma Williams. She is one of the newer members of your team-"

"What happened, Simmons? Tell me now." Jane barked, interrupting the man's rambling.

He spoke as quickly as Pte. Johnson, "Well the patient, he grabbed her gun and knocked her out and he's in there now, keeping some nurses and er Doctor Isles hostage."

Jane's panic grew until she couldn't breathe and she gripped the edge of the desk hard, making her fingers go white.

Maura.

Maura was in there. Maura was in danger.

Forcing out a strangled breath, Jane realised she needed to take action.

Checking her gun and ordering Johnson to calm the crowd, who had heard the news and started to scream and cry out. Jane and Simmons took off at a sprint towards the trauma centre.

The corridor was packed as staff ran towards the operating theatre, oblivious to the news of a hostage situation. Others who weren't so oblivious, were crying out for help while running away, bumping into Jane and Simmons.

Jane could hear the screams of panic and fear as they got closer to the room that the situation was held in.

Sliding along the wall and looking round the corner, Jane quickly assessed the scene.

Pte. Emma Williams was lying prone on the floor, unconscious. The patient was holding Lauren, to Jane's alarm, at gunpoint, while holding her to his chest.

Jane could make out that the remaining nurses were cowering against the wall. Yet Jane continued to scan the entire room, in hope of spotting Maura.

Realising that her head had been out in the opening for too long, Jane ducked back around to face Simmons. Before she could tell him her orders, they heard a booming voice from instead the room.

The man was shouting, "Where are my children? Tell me! Did you take them?" Jane and Simmons grabbed their guns out of their holsters, turning the safety off and holding their guns at the ready.

Before Jane and Simmons entered the closed room, she heard a familiar female voice speak out.

"Sir, you are seriously injured. We're just trying to help you. We don't know where your children are, but if you let her go I will personally help you find them."

Maura's voice was shaky and Jane could tell that she was trying to stay calm.

Jane realised that her and Simmons couldn't just run in with guns blazing, so she motioned to Simmons to stay there and be her back up if needed.

Jane took a calming breath and rounded the corner.

All attention was turned to her and the man tightened his grip on Lauren, causing a sharp yell of pain from the woman. Jane noticed that the nurse had tears in her eyes and held her gaze, reassuring her.

Jane saw, out of the corner of her eye, that Maura was standing in front of a young nurse who was clinging to her from behind. Maura's arms were wide in hope of protecting the young woman. Jane wished she could do the same to Maura yet she knew she needed to protect Lauren first.

Focusing back on the threat, she realised the man had pointed his gun at Jane instead of Lauren, which is what she wanted.

"Who are you?" The man screamed, causing Lauren to cringe. Jane thought that telling the man that she was part of the armed forces was not a good idea.

"I'm Jane Rizzoli, what's your name?" Jane hoped that if she kept in talking, he would be too distracted to notice the gun in her arm and that she was slowly moving forward.

"Erm... err... I-I don't know!" The man shouted in frustration at himself.

"The loss of memory and confusion that you are enduring are symptoms of a serious head injury and if not treated soon could lead to brain damage, so please let us help you." Maura's voice shocked both Jane and the man.

The gun that was trained on Jane, was now pointing at Maura, to Jane's uttermost panic.

"What are you talking 'bout?" The man shouted.

Jane stole a quick glance at the doctor behind her and noticed the woman was looking straight at her, seeming to be trying to tell her something with her eyes.

Jane looked at her in confusion and noticed the man had loosened his grip on Lauren as he focused on Maura.

Jane suddenly understood.

Maura was trying to distract the man so Jane could get close enough to grab Lauren.

"You are showing symptoms of a severe concussion and from the look of that deep cut in your temple you could be experiencing early signs of brain damage, but I don't like to guess." Maura was starting to clearly confuse the man.

Jane had made steady progress and was close enough to grab Lauren, yet at Maura's life's expense.

"To test this hypothesis, can you tell me your mother's name, please." Jane was reaching out to Lauren.

"I-I... err. Goddammit I don't fucking know!" At the man's outburst, Jane noticed the man raising the hand with the gun to his head. The man started forcefully hitting his head to somehow clear it.

Suddenly Jane's ears rang with the noise of a loud bang as the man accidently hit the trigger, shooting the ceiling. Jane heard gasps and screams, yet one scream rose above the others.

Maura had screamed her name in worry that she was hurt.

Looking back she saw tears in hazel eyes.

Without even thinking, Jane lunged forward and roughly grabbed Lauren's arm, using the gun going off as a distraction.

Pulling Lauren out of harm's way and pushing her into the somewhat safety of the other nurses, the man raised his gun at Jane and the Lieutenant saw the look in his eyes that she recognised in the enemy's eyes out in the field. That look showed Jane that the man was thinking about shooting her right in the chest.

Raising her gun she trained it on the man in front of her.

"I swear to God, if you don't drop that gun, I will drop you." Jane barked.

She was certain to feel a sharp burning sensation in her chest, alarming her of a bullet breaking the surface off her skin and ripping through flesh. Yet nothing came and the next thing she heard made her heart swell and her body tense further.

Maura had said her name.

Her voice had an effect on both Jane and the man as the gun was trained back onto Maura.

An ice cold feeling ran through Jane's entire body.

It was the second time in that day that the world seemed to slow down.

She turned towards Maura, dropping her gun as she heard Simmons enter the room, training his gun on the threat.

Both guns exploded. Bullets targeting two different people. Simmons had shot a millisecond too late, but Jane was already running before she heard the shots.

She dived towards Maura as Maura pushed the young nurse out of harm's way.

Jane hit Maura round the middle, forcing them both to the floor.

She looked over to see the un-named man sprawled on the floor, blood pooling around him from the bullet hole in his chest, right where his heart was.

Turning to face the woman below her, she was met with hazel eyes, staring right back at her. At the sight, Jane let out a relieved breath and smiled at Maura.

Jane was met with a smile of her own, yet those hazel eyes were filled with confusion and pain.

Jane suddenly felt a wet sensation on her right hand, the hand next to Maura's neck.

She slowly looked down and all she saw was red.

Blood red.

Jane lifted her hand, the one that was covered in blood.

Maura's blood.

Jane sharply looked over to search out those hazel eyes.

And was met with closed eye lids.


	7. Weakness

**A/N- To make it clear, Korsak and Frost have known the Rizzoli's before Jane went into the Royal Navy and both characters moved to England with the Rizzoli's; that back-story will be explained in this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that are from the TV series or the books, apart from the characters that I make up.**

**Operation Isles**

What Happens In The Past Doesn't Stay In The Past

Jane was never affected by the sight of blood or mangled bodies; it was something that she had been forced to quickly get used to. Yet the sight of blood on her hands forced a reaction out of her that she hadn't been through since the beginning of her career on the field, six years ago.

"Maura...?" The shaken Lieutenant whispered, moving trembling arms to push herself off the doctor. No reaction from the blonde forced Jane to repeat Maura's name louder until she decided to physically try and wake her.

She felt someone grab her from behind to pry her off the blonde, yet with her strength she fought the hands off, shoving the person hard and kept her tear filled eyes on Maura, hoping to see those hazel eyes again.

"God, someone help! Please help her!" Jane shouted at the shocked nurses who were cowering against the wall. Jane's voice seemed to shake them out of their shock and they hurried over and started to apply pressure to the wound on her neck, which had stopped spurting out blood and instead started to slow.

Jane was quickly pushed out of the way by the medical staff who had grabbed tools to help save their employers life.

The Lieutenant looked over slowly to where Pte. Simmons was standing; following his line of sight Jane's eyes landed on the fallen man on the other side of the room.

She barely understood how the private must be feeling.

Her first kill wasn't memorable or heroic. Her target wasn't aiming a gun at an innocent like the patient was.

The man she tore through, with a burst of bullets, was just in her way.

He would've probably killed her if she gave him the chance; well that's what she told herself late at night when she wasn't distracted enough to forget the memory. But the difference between this kill and her first was that they had given this man a choice; a choice to live or die.

She had chosen for that man in the desert. She had played judge and jury and decided to give him the death penalty.

Jane realised she had fallen to her knees in front of everyone. She was in charge of the security of this hospital, it's staff and patients and she had failed. A patient was killed and a member of the staff was close to joining only just a member of the staff but someone Jane cared about. Someone that Jane had subconsciously promised to protect.

She had failed and in doing so had shown that she was weak, so what was the point in carrying on with the façade. Before the tears in her eyes slid down her face, she felt strong arms lift her up off the ground and holding her knew this person; without looking she knew that it was Korsak who was holding on to her and comforting her.

She had been in this embrace and in a similar state before.

_Detective Jane Rizzoli was the youngest officer to ever be promoted to the rank of detective and whoever knew her knew she was the best at her job. She strived where others chose to give up and for that she was known throughout Boston and surrounding areas as a person who you would not want to be on the wrong side of. _

_Yet she soon realised that being known as untouchable had its defects. _

_One of them was being a target and a sort of challenge for one of Boston's criminals to say, "Yes, I was the one who made the rock hard Jane Rizzoli quiver in fear"._

_Charles Hoyt was the only one to do it._

_Korsak unfortunately remembered it all too well._

_Something about the devastatingly cruel and twisted way that Hoyt killed and tortured his victims sent Jane into a dedicated and determined frenzy to catch him and protect further victims the minute she was handed the case. _

_Korsak knew Jane was in a bad place while working the case; she wasn't sleeping, barely eating, but she was stronger than he had ever seen her before. _

_That was until the day they got hold of a solid lead. _

_It all happened in a matter of seconds. _

_Jane couldn't wait for backup, he was in there. A 100 yards away from her and she would not let him get away from her again. She couldn't wait for backup to find out afterwards that he had escaped._

_So she ran._

_Ignoring Korsak's shouts, she noiselessly ran up to the front door. Looking through the murky windows and seeing no movement, she reached for the door knob, pistol in her other hand, ready if needed. _

_Finding the door unlocked; not thinking about why that was suspicious, Jane slowly entered._

_The room had barely any light and only the glow of the moon allowed Jane to see the dust covered furniture and the recent footprints through the dust on the floor leading towards her. _

_Just as Jane realised the footprints lead to behind the door, a raspy voice was heard._

_"Oh, Detective Jane Rizzoli, I was wondering when you would come." Before Jane could turn and shoot the fucker she felt a sharp pain in her left arm and looked down to see a needle sticking out of her bicep. _

_The last sight she saw before the world went black was the old man with the twisted smile._

_Korsak knew the minute he entered the house that Jane wasn't there; looking at the floor, there was signs of someone dragging a body to the back of the house. Korsak ordered some of the uniforms to search the house and some to follow him. Setting off on a sprint he followed the trail. _

_Knowing it was Jane that was being dragged, Korsak was finding it hard to remember to breathe. _

_The trail had stopped as soon as they got outside, but there was tire marks on the back road behind the house. _

_Calling the precinct and getting hold of a guy called Frost, Korsak ordered for him to track Jane's phone, hoping that Hoyt hadn't destroyed it already. _

_The next hour was the worst hour of Korsak's life._

_Almost instantly, Korsak was given coordinates of Jane's phone's whereabouts. He grabbed a police cruiser and barking orders for the uniforms to follow and shot off. _

_The coordinates that he was given lead him to an old worn down house on the outskirts of town. Korsak got there before the uniforms and decided that he couldn't waste time when Jane's life was in the balance. _

_Carefully entering the house, Korsak was instantly met with sounds of pleads and cries. Urging himself not to rush and be careful. He followed the sounds and voices, ending up in front of the basement door._

_Opening the door, he was met with the most spine-chilling and disturbing image he had ever laid eyes on. Hoyt was hovering over Jane with a scalpel aimed at her neck. She was pinned down by two rusty nails in the palm of both her hands. That image alone made Korsak nearly burst into tears. _

_Before he made his presence known he noticed another figure in the dim basement. Looking more closely he was shocked to see Frank Rizzoli tied against a pillar, being forced to watch the sight of his daughter in front of him, he was struggling against his restraints and screaming around his gag._

_Hoyt's coarse voice seemed to echo round the spacious basement, making him seem like he was all around them._

_"Oh, Janie. Stop this whimpering, I thought you were untouchable, but if you were how could I do this-" _

_And with that Hoyt reached over and started to twist the nail in Jane's right hand, earning a loud cry from the otherwise hard detective. _

_Korsak was shaken from his shock by that sound that seemed to further break his heart._

_Korsak shouted out for Hoyt to freeze, but before Korsak could make a move forward through the doorway, Hoyt started shooting at Korsak with what the man assumed was Jane's gun. Korsak was forced to take cover against the wall. Once the shots stopped, Korsak came out of cover and saw Hoyt scramble effortlessly through a small window in the corner. _

_Korsak shot at the man, but knew it was too late. He had to make sure Jane was not harmed other than the obvious. _

_Running over to the woman, he realised she was in the midst of crying uncontrollably._

_"It hurts, Korsak. It hurts." Jane cried and Korsak had never heard her sound so young and scared, almost lost. _

_"Okay, you're okay. I'm going to get you out, Jane. I promise." Korsak looked at the nails and realised he would have to pull them out now, to help prevent her hands getting infected if they weren't already._

_Korsak wiped warily at a fallen tear from his eye as he got in position holding the nail that was in her left hand. He had no clue whether to go slow or to pull it out as fast as possible. One thing he knew was that it was going to be agonizing for his partner._

_"P-please, I-I hurt!" At Jane's voice, Korsak decided that he needed to do this quick. Getting a better grip on the nail he cringed at what was to come. _

_Suddenly, putting all his strength into it, he pulled the nail out. Hearing Jane's screech and cries, made his tears flow freely._

_Ripping his shirtsleeve and wrapping it tight around Jane's hand he moved swiftly over to the other hand, taking a deep breath before pulling the nail out to be met with even louder cries from the woman. Wrapping the material around Jane's right hand, Jane's whispered question came to his ears,_

_"W...W-where's my Daddy?"_

_Korsak looked over and the sight made his breathe catch in his throat and fresh tears start._

_Hoyt had obviously wanted to finish the job with at least one of them and he had chosen Frank Senior._

_There was a bullet hole in the middle of the man's chest and his head had fallen forward. Dead._

_Korsak moved so Jane couldn't see the body. She was too traumatized to witness something like that._

_"He's gone, Jane. He's gone." Korsak answered, pulling Jane up on shaky legs, holding most of her weight._

_"W-what do you mean, he... he's r-right there!" Jane yelled. _

_Korsak grabbed Jane as she saw for herself and suddenly her legs went out from underneath her, she let out a loud wail as she saw her father's body. _

_"Daddy! Daddy!"_

_Korsak grabbed her before she hit the floor and she hid her face into his chest, letting out heart wrenching sobs that sent spasms through her entire body. He held onto her, surrounding her with his arms as they stood and wept together for the loss of a good man. _

_Eventually Korsak heard the first uniforms enter the house and he realised that Jane wouldn't want anyone to see her like this. Picking her up; one arm under her knees and the other around her shoulders. He carried her up the stairs. Warning the uniforms to not say a word, he lead her outside and thanked God that only the first cruiser of cops had arrived. _

_Putting Jane in the passenger seat and getting in himself he drove them to the hospital, keeping his hand entwined with Jane's trembling but strong-gripped hand. _

_After a couple of days, Jane requested for a new partner while still in a hospital, not being able to be partners with someone who saw her so weak. She had thought that Korsak wouldn't trust her and feel safe with a weak partner, but she couldn't have been more wrong in the eyes of Vince Korsak._

_Korsak had seen how she had survived and grieved with the rest of her family at the loss of her father and he's only thought was that she was the strongest person he had come across. _

_Barry Frost was assigned to be Jane's new partner; yet as the months passed, Jane was able to look at Korsak and not be hit with her weakness and eventually the three of them worked as a team._

_That was until one of the crime scenes was signed by Charles Hoyt. _

_All the memories came rushing back to the surface and Jane needed an out. No matter how much she pleaded for her family and the two detectives to stay in Boston they didn't relent and followed her straight to London. _

_What Jane didn't realise was that her family and Korsak also needed to rid themselves of the memories and what better to do that than a new start in a new place. _

_Korsak, Frost and Jane soon found themselves to be known over in England too and were offered the jobs of detectives. Frost and Korsak didn't hesitate and were sure that Jane would follow._

_But Jane needed more space. _

_So she signed up for the Royal Marines and was deported a month later. _

_Living more nightmares to forget her worst._


	8. The Voice

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that are from the TV series or the books, apart from the characters that I make up.**

**Operation Isles**

The Voice

After Jane got hold off her senses and surroundings again she realised that she must've passed out in the arms of her former partner. She was sitting in a chair leaning against the older man's shoulder and as she looked through the window it appeared to be late at night, the dark sky was dotted with specks of stars. She shook her head slowly to get rid of the cloudiness and looked around to see that the dead patient's body was no longer in the room and his blood was scrubbed clean.

Jane looked over to see that Frost and some other uniforms were taking statements from the eye witnesses. She knew the protocol and expected Frost to come over to her after for hers.

Jane's clouded mind seemed to remember something as panic etched it's way back into her body. She whipped her head round and swiftly stood up and saw that the space that Maura took was as empty as the patient's. Blooded floor also scrubbed clean. Korsak sensed the woman's panic and gently placed a hand on her arm, standing up next to her.

"It's good news, Jane. I've heard she's fine and they just gave her some blood and cleaned up the wound, the bullet thankfully missed the main artery in the neck, it looked worse than it was." Korsak's words helped to calm the panic stricken woman.

"You did good, Jane. She's a strong woman, saved that young nurse by pushing her out the way like you did to her, I hear she's awake now if you want to go see h-" Korsak's voice was interrupted by an intercom tone being heard all throughout the hospital.

The voice that suddenly rang against the walls and down the corridors into everyone's ears sent a horror filled shiver ripple through the two detective's bodies and Jane's. Jane was frozen to the spot, not moving a muscle, not believing her ears.

"Ohhh Jaaannie... Missed me? I bet you did. I was thinking about you, well I always think about you. You're all I think about. Your soft skin, the feel and sound of it breaking as I pierced it with those nails I found-" There was gasps of horror throughout the entire hospital as the residents heard the slow words; the three former partners hung on to the voice's every syllable

"I want to see the colour of your blood again, Janie. I've almost forgot what it looks like, what it feels like. You're a Lieutenant now I've heard. How was being amongst all that blood, I would love for you to describe it for me. Soon you will be able to. But did being out there make you forget lil old me? I bet you lie and think about the way I hovered over you while your father watched, screaming-" Jane suddenly came to life at those words, she shot off, Korsak and Frost in tow.

"How did it feel to see the blood pour out of your father's chest due to the bullet I shot? Did the blood look as appealing to you as it did me? You're just like me, Jane-" The three tore down the corridors, seeing that everyone was standing listening to the man's twisted words as they laid eyes on the topic of his speech.

"You can't deny that a tiny bit of you deep down liked the look of your daddy's blood. That's the reason you were so good at you job out in the desert wasn't it? You enjoyed the sight of blood, just like me. I heard that you were torn out of your paradise by an attack on this very hospital, isn't that right? You must've realised at one point, maybe subconsciously, that all the victims were married or in a relationship. Why is this important?-" Jane's legs suddenly faltered at the realisation, she knew something was off with the attack. Then it hit her.

The bodies weren't shot, like people expected. Their necks were sliced cleanly open. The way Hoyt killed the men in the couple after making them watch him rape their partners.

"Putting two and two together, Jane? It was tricky getting their partners here, but I made sure to make a distraction so you see I've made myself a few apprentices who were more than happy to make a ruckus, allowing me and those lovely women to sneak in and into that room filled with all those husbands. One of my favourite thing to do, as you know, is to place a tea cup on the man's knee so I have a fair warning when he feels brave enough to move-" Jane realised that nobody would second look a fallen tea cup in a recovery unit as the patients were frequently given tea and coffee and therefore it wasn't recorded in the files for the attack.

"You're probably wondering why there wasn't any sign of the women, well you're in luck, because I'm going to tell you, Janie. I took them, you see. I didn't want to give it away so quickly, because I know how good of a detective you are. Well 'were'-" The intercom speakers were filled with a spine-chilling and taunting laughter. Jane found herself and carried on her sprint, shaking Korsak and Frost into action.

"I planned this all, Janie. All of this was for you. I want to see you again. Well I want to see you scream out again. See you very soon, Janie."

At that a shrieking shrill noise erupted throughout the speakers forcing hands over ears from the hospital population. Jane ran through it, desperate to get there in time.

As they burst through the doors to the room where the intercom was held, it was empty, a window laid open wide and Jane ordered Frost to fetch some uniforms to search the areas around the hospital.

Jane suddenly felt her legs give way, it finally hit her, Hoyt had been right here. _Right here._

"I failed Maura, Korsak, just like I failed my Pa-" Jane's voice broke and she grabbed onto the nearest surface to stop her falling down.

"That wasn't anyone's fault but that monster's, Jane. And this wasn't any different. That patient may have been confused but instead of thinking he turned to anger, you gave him the choice to put his gun down from the sounds of things and he chose to ignore you." Korsak tried to speak sense into the emotionally exhausted woman.

"Yeah and that patient is dead and... H-Hoyt is still out there." Jane's words came out at almost a whimper.

"Hoyt is gone now, he wouldn't come back here so soon." Korsak wished they weren't talking about this when they were both emotionally shaken, but Jane needed to hear it.

"You don't get it, do you? He's never gone, never has been. He's always here-" Jane angrily pointed to her head, "-in my head, tormenting me and I bet he sat in his nice cell knowing he has this hold on me. You know why he didn't kill me right there, with my Pa? Why he just left me with these?" Jane pointed to her scars on her palms and waited for a reply. When she didn't get one she continued.

"Because he marked me. He marked me, the sonofabitch. He wanted to take his time with me and I guess you ruined that by interrupting him. He didn't want to just quickly kill me like my Pa. No he wants to take his time. And he wants me to suffer. This is what he wants, Korsak! He wants me to sit and worry and wake up from the nightmares, reaching for something to protect me. He wants me to think about him every time that I look down at my own fucking hands! I can't do this anymore, Korsak. I can't let him keep his iron grip on me anymore. This needs to end!"

"What do you plan to do, Jane? Do you want to go chase him, hunt him down and kill him? Is that what you want?" Korsak was losing his calm character as the memories of that night came rushing back to him, forcing anger out of the usually tranquil man.

"I don't know, Korsak! All I know is this needs to stop! I shouldn't have come back here, I shouldn't have left the field. That was one place he couldn't reach me! There were more nightmares stopping his!" Jane angrily wiped away a traitorous tear.

"Now, you listen here. Detective Jane Rizzoli. I won't allow you to run anymore, you have spent all your life running away from that man. You know what?...You're a coward if you think that the only way to win is to run. And I know you Jane and you are anything but a coward!" Korsak was physically shaking now. They had all missed Jane deeply for the past six years as she came and went whenever she liked. They all hated not knowing if she was safe and alive.

Jane was taken aback by Korsak's speech and tone. He had never shouted at her and had never directed any sort of anger towards her.

"I ain't no detective, anymore." Jane whispered, looking down at the ground, similar to a child that had been scorned by their parent.

"You're wrong there, Jane. You never stopped being one. And you never stopped being our partner." Both Korsak and Jane were surprised to find that Frost was standing there and as his words sunk in Jane managed to make eye contact with her former partners.

After what felt like an eternity, Jane finally nodded at the two detectives and gave them a small smile, they then started to search the room.

Almost instantly three pairs of eyes fell on the note stuck to the intercom microphone, that they hadn't noticed when they came in. It simply read:

Jane,

Say hello to Maura for me.

Charles Hoyt

All three of them failed to hesitate as for the second time they shot off.

The hospital still seemed to be in shock from the twisted words of the unknown man, but panic grew as the staff and a few patients were shoved out the way by three determined people.

Jane wasn't sure what condition Maura would be in after that much blood loss, but the Lieutenant did not expect Maura to be standing up warily and seemingly making her way to the door.

At the sight of Maura conscious, Jane's whole body was sent into a sense of relief as she seemed to finally let out a breath.

At seeing the doctor, both Frost and Korsak breathed out in relief too.

"I'm glad to see you're okay, Doc." Korsak finally spoke out.

"Yeah, I'm glad too, you gave us all a scare, Maura." Frost followed the sentiment with his own.

Maura only glanced quickly at the two detectives out of instinct politeness, but as soon as she could, her eyes fell on Jane's.

Seeing that the two women needed some time, Korsak and Frost told Jane they would be outside, waiting for her, getting only a nod of acknowledgement the men scurried out the room.

"Maura..." Jane's whisper was barely heard, but followed with Maura's own, containing Jane's name.

The two woman seemed to stand there with their eyes' trained on the other's.

Maura wasn't sure what Jane was going to say, she had an idea, but what fell out of the Lieutenant's lips shocked her into holding her breath.

"I'm sorry." Was all Jane said.

"You're sorry?" All Maura received was a nod from the woman across the room, who seemed to be looking intensively at the ground.

"Why ever are you sorry?" At this question from the doctor, Jane's head shot up almost angrily.

"Because I should've protected you, Maura! God, it kills me to see the bandage on your neck, to know it was my fault!"

Jane was in turmoil, it hadn't fully sunk in that Hoyt had been in that very building, bringing back all the memories, her failure. _He was supposed to be in prison; in Boston!_. And now Jane was faced with another failure, she was faced with the fact that she had failed at saving someone that she had a job to protect, not only because it was in her job description but because when her father was killed, Jane promised to herself that nobody that she cared about would come to any harm if she could prevent it.

And seeing that bandage was a hit to the face that she had broke her promise.

Jane suddenly realised that Maura hadn't tried to reassure her, saying that it wasn't her fault, but instead Maura was looking at Jane's hands, more specifically her scars. Before Jane could hide them in her pockets, Maura had moved with effort to stand in front of the Lieutenant, gently wrapping her hands around Jane's wrists. Jane tried to resist, but one look from Maura stopped her in her tracks. Maura wasn't disgusted or cowering in terror at her past that had been put out in the open for the whole hospital to know.

Jane looked at Maura's downcast eyes as the doctor, turned the former detective's hands over so the palm was facing the ceiling. Maura gently moved her hand down from the wrist of Jane's left hand to trace the rough scar tissue with the tips of her fingers. Jane was shocked to feel a gentle touch to something that represented pain.

Maura looked up to be met with Jane's intense gaze. What the doctor did next shocked the Lieutenant into stillness. Keeping her eyes trained on Jane's eyes, Maura lent down and placed a gentle kiss on the rough skin in the middle of Jane's palm, before letting it gently fall back to Jane's side.

Maura then moved over to Jane's right hand and followed her actions from the first by tracing the scar with her fingers and leaning down and planting a warm kiss to Jane's palm. However Maura didn't let Jane's right hand fall, instead she held it between her two hands.

Maura took a calming meditative breath before speaking, keeping her voice calm and quiet, not wanting to ruin the peace.

"Was it true what that man said?" Maura's voice seemed to be made of silk as it entered Jane's ears.

Jane inhaled sharply, but didn't pull away. Instead she lead Maura to the bed and they both sat down, hand still between Maura's.

"Yes. Every word. His name's Charles Hoyt. He should be in prison right now, but I guess he got out, obviously. Don't ask me how he got over here from Boston. The scary thing is that I'm somewhat relieved..." When Maura only looked at Jane and soothingly rubbed the back of her hand, Jane continued. "I mean for years all I had was my memory of that night and I dunno... I just it's just a relief to know it wasn't all in my head... that I wasn't going crazy."

Jane continued to replay the night's event to Maura, who patiently listened, her heart wrenching and the things Jane had to go through.

"-And then I looked at him, my father, and... something snapped. I-I couldn't keep the strong facade up and I was left broken. Only Korsak has seen me like that. It's a strange feeling, to feel the need to protect someone whose job it is to protect you, but I felt like I had failed him... you know?" Jane broke off her tear-choked retelling.

Maura's action on Jane's hands hadn't faltered throughout the entire account of that night and Jane was grateful for her silence to get herself back under control.

Once Maura thought Jane had calmed down enough, she spoke.

"That's why you think you failed me." It wasn't a question, it was an educated statement that Maura had assessed thoroughly before speaking it.

Jane only nodded and nothing else was said about. No, "it wasn't your fault" or "don't blame yourself".

"I guess in some way Hoyt was right, I somewhat relished in being in the midst of pain in the field, because I could relate to it. I had felt it and so had the people around me, in another form of the word, but they had still felt it."

The silence after that wasn't deafening or pressuring.

It was serenity.

Maura was the first to break the silence and what came out of her lips surprised the Lieutenant.

The three words Maura said were, "I forgive you." It wasn't said with a sense that Maura had blamed her in the first place, it was a way of letting Jane go from all the guilt. Saying she was forgiven for all her actions.

Jane had never respected anyone more than Maura in this moment, not even Korsak. This woman knew what to say where others failed, she knew how to calm the hot headed Lieutenant, she also knew how to rile her up when needed; at this thought Jane let out a small chuckle. At the happy sound Maura's eyes gleamed in relief and a genuine smile etched it's way on her face.

Jane suddenly sobered up when she saw Maura's smile. That smile.

Jane slowly lifted her left hand and at the serious intense look in Jane's eyes, the doctor's smile faded but it remained in her eyes.

Raising her hand to Maura's face, Jane slowly closed the contact with her fingertips and Maura's soft parted lips. Maura kept her eyes on the Lieutenant's focused eyes.

Jane traced the doctor's lips, memorizing the feel of them. The two of them hadn't spoken of the night of Jane's party, it seemed to feel like a lifetime ago, yet the event in the bathroom was clear in both women's minds. The feel of each other's lips on their own was burnt into their memory. Maura shivered at the memory of Jane's hands all over her body.

Jane slowly moved her hand to trace her fingertips along Maura's cheekbone and to finally cup her cheek gently. Jane moved her gaze to lock with the doctor's and leaning forward that gaze was only stopped by the closing of both women's eyes.

The closing of the distance between their lips came shortly after.

Their lips were barely touching, almost a whisper. It was chaste but just what they needed. It left them breathless, like their last kiss but for different reasons. This kiss wasn't about lust or primal need. This kiss was about comfort and reassurance. Neither woman needed the kiss to deepen and they were content in just the closeness and the feeling of giving themselves over to the other.

They both broke the kiss at the same time but didn't go far, instead they kept their eyes closed and leant their foreheads together, breathing in each others' air.

"You sure know how to keep me on my feet, Dr Isles." Jane whispered after a long time of silence.

They both softly chuckled at the comment and leant back, Maura still holding on to Jane's hand.

"Thank you." Was all Jane said. Was all Jane needed to say. Maura understood and accepted her, past and all. That was all Jane needed. Acceptance and comfort.

After sitting there for awhile, with Maura's head resting on Jane's shoulder, just revelling in each other's company and warmth, they were interrupted by the door bursting open.

On instinct, Jane put a protective arm around Maura and reached for her gun, yet it was all in vain.

Jane's hard face softened in realisation and relief as the intruder was revealed to be a panicked Angela.

"Janie! Are you okay? You're not hurt are you? Come here, I just got told and I was worrying all the way here." Angela ran over to her daughter and Maura, sensing that she was about to get in the way of a worried mother and her daughter, Maura distanced herself from Jane. Before Maura let go of Jane's hand, the Lieutenant noticed this and gripped the doctor's hand, indicating that she wasn't willing to lose that contact.

Before Jane could say a word, Angela had come over and grabbed her into a tight embrace.

"Ma, I'm okay now, just shaken up a bit." Angela had leant back from the hug and was grabbing Jane's face in her hands and was inspecting her closely. "I'm not hurt, Ma. I didn't even see a glimpse of him, just h-heard his voice. I'm better now... thanks to Maura." Jane finished her reassurance for her mother by looking over towards the doctor to her right, giving her a wide grin. Maura gave her one back in return, squeezing her hand and rubbing her thumb over Jane's knuckles.

At the doctor's name, Angela's attention moved from her daughter to the blonde next to her. Maura watched as Angela's gaze fell on Maura's neck where the bandage was. Before Maura could grasp hold of what Angela was going to do, the older woman had moved and was holding her in the exact same way as she had held her daughter. Maura was confused at the unexpected gesture, but soon found herself having tears fill her eyes. This hug reminded her of what she didn't have with her own mother, of what she missed out in her childhood. Blinking away the tears, Maura looked at Jane, who was looking at her with concern in her eyes, fully realising that Jane had seen those tears forming.

Angela pulled back and planted a kiss on Maura's cheek, which nearly brought back the tears in the doctor's eyes. Angela stood up straight and was about to speak, but then both women noticed a look of confusion enter the older woman's eyes.

"Wait, Jane. You said you didn't see the man, just heard his voice, but how could that be? You were the one who pushed Dr Isles out of the way, so you must've seen the man. The man who held that room hostage." Both Jane and Maura inhaled sharply.

Angela had only been told of the hostage situation but not about Hoyt.

"Ma, I need to tell you somethin-" Before Jane could finish her sentence, the door barged open and in came Frankie, Tommy, Korsak and Frost.

"Jane! We came as quickly as I could!" Frankie ran over to her and gave her a hug, with Tommy right behind him. Maura looked over at Angela who she still seemed confused, but as both her sons comforted their sister she had a look of motherly love for her children. Before she could analyse the women further, she was pulled into a quick hug from the two Rizzoli men.

"Erm, Jane?" They all looked at Frost. Swallowing a lump, Frost cleared his throat.

"We've had a call saying that there's been a murder not far from here that happened a few minutes ago. A neighbour heard the screams and called it in immediately." At Frost's words, Jane felt a pit form in her stomach.

"Jane, what is it?" Angela was more confused as to why Frost was telling Jane this as she wasn't a detective anymore. As she looked around, the whole room was looking at Jane with knowing expressions.

"His style?" Jane croaked out, looking at Frost with spaced out eyes, Maura grabbed her arm, scooting closer.

When Jane got a nod from both detectives, she let out a whimper and let her head drop into her hands.

"Janie, what's going on?" Angela didn't like to be the only one not knowing and she hated when her daughter was in this state. _This was similar to when that evil man had... No it couldn't be._ Angela looked at all the glum faces of the people in the room.

"Who's style? I swear to God if nobody tells me I'll-"

"Hoyt, Ma! He was here! He's followed me and now he's killed a couple and... that fucking bastard is taunting me! Goddammit!." Jane surged up off the bed, nearly knocking over a shocked Maura. Angela gasped loudly, tears in her eyes. Her husband's death flashing through her eyes. She grabbed onto the nearest chair and sunk down. Frankie ran over to her and held onto her hand.

"Frost. Korsak. I need in. I need to catch him. I'll sort something out with my commanding officers, I'll write them a letter or something, I'll have to think of something to say, but goddammit I just need in on this case." Jane looked right into her former partners eyes.

"Jane, I don't know if you can, you're a serving officer, you can't just-" Korsak started.

"I can help with that." Every head turned towards Maura's voice. "My father is the Chief of Defence Staff and is good friends with the head of police here in London. He also has strong links in homicide as well. I once worked as the Chief Medical Examiner, working alongside the homicide department, so I've made some contacts in that department too. With my father's help and my reputation, I'm sure we can get you in. But you would still need to keep up your work here at the hospital, on top of working on this case, as will I." Maura's speech forced a small smile on everyone's face.

"God, you wonderful genius." Realising what she just said, Jane cleared her throats, noticing a chuckle from the men in the room and a knowing smile from her ma. "But what do you mean, 'as will I'?" Everyone had picked up on that and Maura seemed unfazed as she stood up.

"Well, I'm joining you on this case, my expertise will come in handy and I hear the replacement that they got when I left is an arrogant man called Dr Pike and from what my memory recalls was that he is a bit of a dimwit and the quality of the reports have dwindled since I left.." Maura was thankful she kept spare clothes in her office so she could go to the crime scene in a blood-less blouse.

"And a humble genius too." At that joke from Jane, showing the people in the room that Jane was still herself, earned some laughs. "But, I wouldn't want you in harm's way, Maur. Hoyt knows about you, he wrote me a letter containing your name."

Maura raised her chin and looked at the Lieutenant defiantly. "I'll have you know, Lieutenant. My father made sure to have me trained in self defence and anyway, working as a temporary Chief Medical Examiner isn't in the line of fire. Also having you three strong people protecting me, I'll be sure looked after." Korsak, Frost and Tommy all shared a quiet chuckle at the doctor's confidence to go against Jane.

"Four." At Frankie's voice, everyone turned to him and became confused.

"It won't just be the three of them protecting you, Dr Isles. I will too. And before you try and stop me, Jane. He killed my pa too." Jane walked over and grabbed Frankie into a tight hug. Before Tommy could speak up, Jane turned to him and pointed her finger at him.

"Don't think about it, Tommy. I know you want to help and that he was your pa too, but you've been on the wrong side of the law too many times. Frankie's already in the police, that's the only reason why I'm even letting him do this." Tommy looked disappointed, but seemed to understand and got pulled into a hug from his older sister.

After awhile, Maura came back, looking much more like herself as she had changed into new clothes, put on some new expensive looking high heels, reapplied her makeup and somehow made her hair look perfect.

"I got in contact with my father and he was happy to arrange something. He called me back and everything seems to be in order. Jane and I, oh and Frankie of course, will be allowed to work on this case with the same equipment as Korsak and Frost and I will replace Dr Pike just for this case." They all thanked the blonde and Jane went up and grabbed her into a tight hug, confusing the room of people. Realising the hug was inappropriate for colleagues and getting too long to be appropriate for friends, Jane pulled away to Maura's disappointment.

Clearing his throat, Korsak delved into his pocket and pulled out something.

"Welcome back, Detective." Holding out his hand, Jane took the object out of his hand and looked down. Tears threatened to fall as she traced the gold coloured metal.

What she held in her hands was her badge.

**A/N - I just wanted to say thank you to all the people who has reviewed and followed this story, also the people who have put this in their favourites. I love getting reviews and hearing your opinions so keep them up. And don't worry I have plans for this story :) **


	9. The Case

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that are from the TV series or the books, apart from the characters that I make up.**

**A/N - I know that gun's are illegal in England, unless you get a license. Police Officers don't carry firearms. However I believe that due to watching Rizzoli and Isles, we are all use to Jane, Frost and Korsak drawing their guns that it would feel too weird to not include it, so therefore in this story, some officers, including detectives, carry firearms.**

**Operation Isles**

The Case

"Okay let's go, Tommy can you take Ma home, she ain't too looking good." As Jane went to go and kiss her mother, the older woman suddenly looked her straight in the eye and gave Jane her Angela signature glare.

"I am not a child, Jane Clementine Rizzoli and I will not be treated like one. I will be fine, just in shock like, just about, everyone. Remember it's Sunday in six days, you missed this week, so I expect you lot to be over at six for the Rizzoli dinner, that includes you, Detectives. Don't think it doesn't." Angela demanded, standing up with a new found strength and lifting her chin up to the room of people.

Jane cringed at the use of her middle name and sighed at the recognition that she will be working on her day off.

Angela suddenly realised that Maura was present and walked over to the woman, putting an arm around her shoulders.

"The offer extends to you, Dr Isles. You're welcome to have dinner with us. It's the least I can do for what you've done and Rizzoli's dinners are always an event." Angela noticed the gleam in the doctor's eyes as she said the words. Maura opened her mouth to speak but Jane spoke out.

"Ma, leave Dr Isles alone. I'm sure she wouldn't want to spend her Sunday evening with these lot, I mean look at them." Jane explained, gesturing to the men in the room.

A chorus of 'hey' and 'speak for yourself' filled the room and Jane only smirked at the men.

"Well I think I can speak for myself, Detective Lieutenant Rizzoli. Angela, I would love to attend your dinner, thank you. And please call me Maura." Maura finished speaking with a warm smile to the older woman and a smirk and challenging tilt of the head to Jane afterwards.

Angela squealed, clapped her hands and jumped on her feet, grabbing Maura in a tight embrace, shaking her side to side, which forced a facial expression on Jane's face that she would most probably give in the presence of a crazy person.

Angela decided to get some sleep and with that she ordered Tommy to follow her and wished the rest of the room luck and told them to be safe.

Once the older room had left the room, the two siblings breathed out a sigh of relief and Frost and Korsak slightly chuckled at the reaction. Sobering up quickly when Jane straightened her back; ready for business.

Suddenly Jane's phone rang, forcing her to answer.

"Rizzoli. Yes, just for this case. Yes and Dr. Maura Isles too. Yes. Yes. Excellent. Thank you sir."

Jane pocketed her phone and turned to the people in the room. "That was the Commander and he just okayed it and finalized all the resources for us to use. We're officially in. So let's go."

Korsak cleared his throat and spoke, "Er Jane?" Jane looked at him in puzzlement and when he motioned to her Naval uniform covered in Maura's blood, realisation hit her face.

"Oh shit, I'll quickly go get changed. Text me the address and I'll meet you there in 20." Jane spoke, rushing for the door.

"Make it 10. I'll drive you, Jane." Maura spoke, reaching for her keys in her handbag. Jane sent a knee-weakening smile Maura's way and followed the doctor out the door.

* * *

"You have a frickin' Mercedes? No, of course you have a Mercedes. What was I expecting?... A Prius?" Jane stood open mouthed as Maura unlocked her car.

"Oh get in and close your mouth, you'll catch bees." Jane shook her head after hearing the wrongly used phrase and got in the passenger side.

"It's flies, Maur." When the doctor gave her a confused look, Jane explained, "close your mouth, you'll catch flies?" When Maura slowly nodding her head in understanding, Jane copied her, which earned a pinch on her arm. "OW!" Jane exaggerated her pain by rubbing her arm, forcing a laugh out of the blonde.

The car drive was quiet after that, both women remembering the reason for Jane being detective again, if only for this case. Maura quickly looked over at the raven-haired women who was looking out of the window. Reaching her right hand over, she gently held Jane's hand, earning the woman's attention.

"You can talk to me, Jane. I know we have talked about it, but I just want you to know that whatever it is, I'm here for you. And as your employer at the hospital, I have a right to help you if possible. But I'm now speaking to you as a friend... or whatever we are." Maura looked over at Jane and gave her a small reassuring smile before concentrating back on the road.

Jane's only response was squeezing Maura's hand and bringing it up to her lips, kissing the back of it gently. Which earned a look from the doctor and a genuine smile full of adoration, which Jane returned.

Arriving at Jane's apartment, the temporary Detective told Maura that she will be quick. While waiting, Maura turned on the radio.

_"Chief Medical Officer Maura Isles attacked by dangerous patient. Followed by a disturbing message on the hospital's intercom by a man, understood to be Charles Hoyt, a psychotic serial killer, last known to be in a Boston prison. The message that was heard throughout the hospital was addressed to Lieutenant Jane Rizzoli, a former Boston Detective who worked the case of one of Charles Hoyt's murders. We learnt from the intercom message that Jane Rizzoli was abducted, attacked and tortured seven years ago by this man. Officials are looking into the escape of this murderer and the link to him and the attack of the hospital, two months ago. Further news a double murder has just recently taken place near the Queen Alexandria Hospital. At the moment Charles Hoyt is the prime suspect for this case. More news will be revealed as more information is released." _

Maura quickly switched off the radio as she noticed movement from the apartment building's doors. Maura's breath hitched at the sight of Jane.

Jane was wearing black fitted slacks and a matching fitted suit jacket, also she was sporting a dark purple shirt that was tucked in to her trousers. Jane had also put on a belt and clipped her badge to the front and attached a holster to her belt with her firearm in place. Her phone was also attached to the other side of the belt. All in all, Jane radiated even more confidence and Maura struggled to control the growing sensations coming from the place between her legs.

As Jane gracefully slid into the car, she noticed the doctor rubbing her thighs together.

"You okay there, Maur. You look uncomfortable." Jane barely got out her sentence before the CMO's lips were on hers and the doctor's hands were in her hair. Jane moaned at the unexpected contact, moving her hands instantly to Maura's hips, gripping more than gently. Before it got too out of control, Maura leant back, not before holding Jane's bottom lip between her teeth and pulling it back gently, before releasing it when she got too far away.

Both women's breathing was rapid and deep.

"What. Was. That. For?" Jane said in between breaths. Maura didn't look much more composed.

"I don't know what came over me, but seeing you like that, so relaxed, like you have been a detective all your life, just made me lose control over my actions. I apologise." Starting the car, Maura started their journey back to the hospital.

"Don't ever apologise for doing that. And well I have been a detective most of my life. It just feels natural, like I'm back in Boston, on my way to the precinct." Jane looked over at the doctor, earning a smile from the blonde. "So... Detective's do it for you?" Jane said in a playful tone, earning a gasp from the blonde and a gentle slap on Jane's knee.

Driving for awhile, Jane began to get nervous at seeing the crime scene, reaching into her pocket she got out a box of cigarettes and started tapping it on her leg. Not planning on opening it; it was just a habit that brought her comfort. Jane turned to Maura and saw confliction in her eyes.

Jane thought the worst and started talking."Hey, Maur. You ok? Is it because of the kiss? I thought... well it looked like you enjoyed it... well you did start it but it doesn't have to mean anything if that's what you want or if you regretted it... We can just go back to friends, or colleagues or whatever we were before the party." Jane stumbled over her words, not wanting Maura to feel forced into what they were becoming, but hoping Maura wanted the same as she did.

"What? No, Jane. I did enjoy the kiss and the other times we've shared. I don't regret any of it. It's not that." Maura's voice started of confident and seemed to fade at the end of her sentence.

"What is it, Maur. You know you can tell me anything." Jane reached over and placed a gentle hand on Maura's knee.

"My father died from lung cancer, last year." Maura's confession came out fast, shocking Jane into silence. Jane sharply looked down at the cigarette packet in her hand and wanted to get as far away from it as possible, it suddenly disgusted her. Then Jane remembered her party, specifically when Maura came outside and stormed off.

_Oh god, Maura must be disgusted with me. Her father died of fricking lung cancer and there I was smoking right in front of her._

"Stop the car." Jane said sharply.

"What?" Maura said confused, expecting something from Jane but not this.

"I said stop the car." Maura pulled over to the side and did as Jane told her. As soon as the car had stopped, Jane opened the door. Maura quickly followed suit.

"Jane, what are you doing?" Maura's voice was small, like a child. She had expected at least some sympathy, had she been blind? Was Jane really this heartless to leave her when she had just told her that her father had died?

Jane didn't answer and instead dropped the packet of cigarettes on the floor, and stood on it calmly with her foot.

Maura was shocked at what she had seen and was shaken out of it when she heard Jane close the passenger side door after she got back in the car.

The doctor, again, followed suit and the two women sat in silence for a few minutes.

"I'm so sorry, Maur." Was all Jane said. Maura looked over at her and saw a look of self loathing in her eyes.

"You didn't have to do that, Jane." It wasn't Maura's aim to change Jane. She didn't expect the woman to do this for her.

"Yes, I did." Jane looked over at Maura and gave her a genuine smile. "And I'm sorry about your father, I understand how hard it is."

Maura grabbed Jane's hand tightly, which Jane squeezed, both trying to heal each other's hurt.

After awhile, with Maura's head on Jane's shoulder, Jane spoke,

"Well I guess we do have something in common after all." Jane spoke, hopefully not coming across as insensitive.

A sense of relief washed over her as she heard Maura chuckle and sit upright.

"We are complete opposites aren't we?" Maura asked as she put the car into drive.

"I dunno, we both have really good taste in women." Jane's remark earned another laugh from the doctor, which forced a smile to appear on the Lieutenant's face. "And we're both bossy."

"Hey, I'm not bossy!" Maura cried.

"Yea you are! But you're bossy in a nice way. You make people think you're not as bossy as you are by covering it up with a nice smile and some politeness. Whereas I'm just obvious bossy and people sure do know it." Jane explained as they turned up at the house.

Parking outside the house Maura turned to Jane and gave her a smile. "Thank you."

There were police cars lined up and parked in front of the house and police tape around the area. Heads turned as the two confident looking women exited their car, Jane turned to look at Maura and saw that the woman was looking right back at her. The two women shared a smile and as they turned to face forward they were almost blinded by flashes of cameras, that contrasted with the darkness of the night, and people shouting questions at them.

"Jane Rizzoli, how come you're a detective again and how are you working this case?"

"Maura Isles, why are you not working at the hospital and instead here?"

"Rizzoli, I hear this man tortured you, is this information true?"

"Dr Isles, did you use your father's status to get yourself and Rizzoli on this case?"

Jane noticed that Maura wasn't used to this type of attention, whereas Jane had been the most talked about person after the Hoyt incident and had many photos of her plastered on Boston newspapers.

Jane jogged over to Maura and held her around the shoulders pushing past the journalists and cameras using her body as a shield for Maura. As soon as the two got in close distance to the tape, Jane flashed the uniforms her badge and they got into action by herding the photographers and TV cameras away.

Jane lead Maura under the tape and got a grateful look from the doctor, rubbing the woman's arm Jane looked around and noticed a familiar face. Maura seemed to pick up on Jane's facial expressions and turned to see a man of colour in a detective's attire talking to a news crew across the tape.

Jane's face was full of annoyance and irritation.

"What's the matter, Jane?" Maura asked, voice full of concern and curiosity.

"You've got to be kidding me, why is Crowe over here? Jesu- I thought I saw the last of his idiotic self in Boston. Probably one of the officers who were tracking Hoyt." Jane seemed to somewhat hiss.

Suddenly she was off at a brisk walk in the direction of the man called Crowe, Maura hot on her tail.

"Come on it's your lucky day. Can't say this on camera, but we call Jane Rizzoli, Roly Poly Rizzoli. She used to be chubby when she was younger." The man started off talking to the news reporter.

"What's that Crowe?" Jane's husky and confident voice shocked the man and sent a enjoyable shiver down Maura's spine.

"Oh jeez. Take a night off." Crowe said after his initial shock had worn off.

"Commander cleared you?" Jane didn't seem fazed at all at this man's attitude and obvious disrespect for her. Maura was somewhat proud to call Jane hers-_ wait, was Jane hers? They hadn't discussed anything, stop being so forward, Maura. Get yourself together._

"What's it to you?" Crowe replied, childishly.

"It's my case." Came Jane's sharp reply, stating the obvious.

"Since when, I'm up. I got clearance, move." Crowe threw his hand in the opposite direction, right close to Jane's head. Without flinching Jane stared him right in the eye and continued her argument.

"I just spoke to the Commander, it's my case. Where's Frost and Korsak?" Maura noticed that Crowe had realised that her couldn't argue with the word of the Commander so he put his hands in his pockets and walked towards the house, Jane and Maura falling in step.

"Korsak is in there and Frost is losing his dinner, where else?" At Crowe's words they all heard someone throwing up to the side and as they looked over, Frost came into view, hunched over with his hand on his stomach, emptying his stomach.

The three of them stopped and Crowe looked disgusted and amused, Jane shook her head at how Frost was still the same and Maura looked on in concern for the man. "He should've stayed in robbery, any sight of blood makes him gag. Gives us a bad name." Crowe said without any empathy as Frost walked over wiping his mouth with a tissue.

"Hey c'mon, leave him alone." Jane said, while pushing Crowe's arm slightly and looking at Maura with a weak smile. Maura returned it and then gave one to Frost who had finally made his way over to them.

"You okay, buddy?" Crowe said, mocking him.

"Just something I ate." Frost waved off, trying to hold onto some dignity.

"Hello, Barry. How are you feeling?" Maura said, warmly, placing her hand on the man's arm.

"I'm better now, thank you, Dr Isles." Frost replied, patting her hand on his arm.

"Oh please, call me Maura."

"Well, thank you, Maura." Frost emphasized the name, earning an eye roll from Jane. She shook her head and slapped Frost on the arm, motioning for Maura to follow them into the house. Leaving Crowe outside.

"Where's the crime scene Frost?" Jane asked, as they started walking, but before he could answer, Crowe shouted out at them,

"Might bring back some memories! Have fun, Rizzoli!" And with that he walked off with a cocky grin his face. Maura looked at Jane to see her staring holes in the back of Crowe's back.

"You know, I'm not one to judge someone on first impressions, but that man is awful." Maura said in a matter-of-fact tone, which earned a smile and a chuckle from both detectives. They set off walking towards the house and both Frost and Maura noticed that Jane was rubbing the scars on her hands.

"Hand's hurt?" Frost asked casually, Jane just looked at him and gave him a lopsided smile.

"Nah, I'm fine." The doctor and detective gave each other a sceptical look but decided against confronting the agitated Detective Lieutenant.

They walked up to a man in uniform holding a list, Jane, without hesitating, made herself known.

"Rizzoli. Homicide Victor 825." Jane seemed to be keeping her gaze down and glancing at her hands while she introduced herself. She walked forward, not waiting for Maura or Frost to sign in. Frost just pointed at the guy and smiled, obviously knowing each other.

Maura smiled and looked up at the tall man, recognising him from when she worked with the homicide department a few years ago. "Hello James. Maura Isles, Chief Medical Examiner." At this they were both let in and hurried to catch up with Jane.

Jane was talking to Korsak in the foyer, while putting on her latex gloves with ease. Maura nodded at her and walked into the next room, soon followed by the detectives.

The scene before them was disturbing and would've evoked a reaction out of them if they hadn't handled worse. Maura went into her professional zone as she went straight to the man tied to the sofa, placing her case down and putting on a pair of latex gloves, getting out her equipment from her case.

Jane looked around the living room and saw the woman on the arm chair, stripped naked with the same cut on her neck as the man on the sofa. This was Hoyt's work.

"10 centimetres-" Maura said to herself.

"Jane, if you got this I can't start processing the rest of the house." Came Frost's reply, clear to everyone in the room how uncomfortable he was at the sight of the two bodies.

Jane looked up at him from where she was slightly bending down to look closer at the man and replied, "Yeah go ahead."

Frost quickly scurried out the room, glancing at Korsak who let out a loud snigger, in which Jane glanced at him with a slightly amused look.

"Carotid artery and jugular have been transacted. It's odd at how precise it is. Also stun gun marks behind his right ear." Maura spoke out, slightly touching the wound. Jane gave her a look filled with admiration. Jane went over to Korsak so he could give her the vic's information, while Maura went over to the woman.

"Maura, can you see if she was sexually assaulted, to further promise this is Hoyt's work?" Jane said as she walked slowly around the room, looking for any other clues.

"Well due to lack of clothing and her position, ooh, there is a white substance on the material between the victim's thighs. I can't be sure what it is, I'll send it to the lab." Maura called out while further examining the body.

Jane looked at Korsak in disbelief at Maura's lack of judgement.

"Erm so Maura, isn't the white substance most probably going to be semen?" Jane asked, while searching the room.

"Well, I don't like to make assumptions, Detective Lieutenant. Guessing gives me hives and vasovagal episodes, similar to lying. However-"

Maura moved to look through her case and got out a small torch, "This is ultraviolet light and if this substance is in fact semen it will glow." Maura shined the light on the fabric and the two detectives leaned closer, seeing that it was glowing. "I will be sure when I do a full autopsy, but from the looks of things this is most probably semen, yet I would still like to solidify this data." Maura walked over to Korsak, ready to go back to the precinct.

Jane took one final glance around the room and as she looked down something spot her eye. Crouching down and looking under the coffee table, in front f the male victim, Jane finally saw what the object was and nearly cried out in anger. She picked up the object and Korsak put on a face full of bleakness.

The object was a teacup.

"This was definitely Hoyt." Jane said placing the teacup in the plastic bag that a man in forensics uniform held.

"Jane, any sick person could've done this if they watched the TV news or read the paper. We got a copycat. Hoyt would want to get as far away as possible from the hospital." Korsak tried to hold on to some hope, to prevent Jane from thinking that she had lured Hoyt here and allowed him to commit this murder.

"Except we didn't release the stun gun detail." Jane said, with no emotion in her voice. Outside thunder was rumbling and flashes of lightening shone through the windows, lighting up the dark sky. "Hoyt's taunting me."

Korsak and Maura both looked at Jane sadly at the truth of her words.

* * *

Driving back to the precinct, Jane looked at the time and saw that it was six in the morning. Letting out a sigh she realised how slow Maura was going. "You may look good behind the wheel of a Mercedes but you drive like a grandma." Jane earned a scowl and a pinch on the arm for that with allowed a couple of seconds of laughter fill the car, until the women settled into silence once again.

Both women's adrenaline had seemed to have seeped out of their bodies and the extremities of the past two days caught up with them.

Walking towards the elevators in the foyer of the precinct, the two women said their goodbyes, both wishing they could be able to talk about what was conspiring between them, but knowing there were more drastic things going on. They went their different ways.

* * *

"How long would it take for him to commit the murders, giving the time space between him escaping the hospital and the witness calling it in?" Jane said as she sat on the edge of Korsak's desk; arms crossed and looking at the board with the photos of the victims and other clues they found.

They had been looking over all the clues, having to double check and prove that it was Hoyt, for hours and none of them had had any sleep, staying awake due to bucket loads of coffee.

"Not long enough, but we would need the exact time of death from Maura, but it seems a bit too farfetched; even for him." Frost replied and then focused on the computer in front of him, trying to find where Hoyt would've gone straight after he killed the victims.

"He couldn't take the risk of being caught... Something isn't making sense." Jane sighed, rubbing her temple with her fingers.

"Maybe you should head home, Jane. This is a lot to take in and without much sleep." Korsak suggested, placing a warm hand on Jane's shoulder.

"You're probably right, Korsak. But I don't think I could sleep while he's still out there... Anyway I'm going to see what Maura has found and then I'll probably go to Ma's house to try and get some sleep, might be comforting to know Frankie and Tommy are going to be there." At that Jane walked to the elevators.

As the elevator doors closed, Jane sunk to the floor and pulled her knees up to her chest, resting her head on them and resisting the urge to cry. She had shed too many tears for Hoyt, no more.

Just as she was about to get up from the floor the doors suddenly opened and a familiar face was standing in the doorway.

"Lieutenant Rizzoli?" Came the woman's question, full of concern.

Jane suddenly shot up, trying to hold onto some of her dignity as she smiled slightly at the women.

"Miss Chang? Er Susie? What you doing down here?" Jane walked out the elevator and casually lent on the wall.

"Oh well I just came here to tell Dr Isles that the hospital is doing well in her absence and that they have found people to cover her work. Oh and suppose your work too. And also Dr Isles and yourself are both welcome to come and go to check in on the hospital any time." Susie's voice was full of professionalism that Jane guessed that she had learnt from Maura.

"Thank you, Susie. I'll see you around." But before Jane could turn around, Susie called out her name, forcing her to face the woman.

"Er do you want to talk about er why you were er on the floor just now? Because I can listen." Susie's nervous proposition shot both comfort and panic through the Lieutenant.

"Actually, Susie. Would it be fair to ask if you could keep that a secret and just forget about it?" Jane asked, rubbing her scars.

"Oh of course, Lieutenant, sorry for asking." Susie got in the elevator, looking at the ground.

"Hey, don't apologise, it's nice to know people care, thank you." That got a smile from Susie in which waved before the doors closed.

Jane stood still for a few minutes, thinking about nothing in particular. Shaking herself, she took a deep breath and went to look for Maura.

It had been hours since they had gone their separate so Jane knew that Maura would be finished with both autopsies so she headed straight to Maura's temporary office.

Knocking on the door, she entered and the sight before her made her mouth go dry and a throbbing begin in between her legs.

Maura was leaning on her desk with her back to the door, writing something down. Her tight pencil skirt covered her rear like a second skin and all Jane wanted was to go over and push her body up tight against the doctor, but she was able to hold on to some self control due to not knowing where the two of them stood.

Clearing her throat, causing Maura to turn round with a smile that could light up the whole city, Jane found herself copying the doctor's gesture.

"Hello Jane, are you here for the autopsy results?" Maura's voice was friendly, as she walked towards the two bodies in the morgue, Jane following close behind.

"No, Maura. I just visit the morgue for fun." Jane said, her voice full of sarcasm.

Maura turned around with an excited look on her face. "Really? I'm glad it's not just me. I just find morgues so interesting and-"

"No, Maura! That was sarcasm." Jane interrupted the giddy doctor.

"Oh, well you know how I don't find it very easy to pick up sarcastic tones." Maura replied, walking over to the female victim.

"Really? I would never have guessed!" Jane teased, with a dramatic look of shock plastered on her face, which thankfully the doctor picked up on.

Shaking her head, Maura motioned Jane to look closely and the wound on the woman's neck. "Her right carotid was severed by something very sharp." The doctor said while motioning to the gash.

Jane gave the blonde a look of disbelief and then sighed.

"Oh thank goodness you're here, how would we have known it was something sharp?" Jane dramatically turned her head to look at the doctor.

"You're being difficult, Detective Lieutenant. It's probably due to the fact that you are so tense; weekly massages will put a stop to that." Maura said idly, "Ooh, we could get massages together, I know some good masseuses"

Jane was stuck in a daydream of Maura being the one doing the massaging, but shook herself out of it at the thought of strangers seeing her half naked. "God, I need a coffee or I'm going to kill myself." Jane murmured, holding the bridge of her nose.

"Do you know what occupation has the highest suicide rates?" Maura asked, while leaning on the autopsy table.

Jane made her face look like she was seriously thinking before she answered with, "Homicide detectives while they wait for autopsy reports?"

Maura didn't seemed fazed by the dark haired woman's attitude and instead gave her the correct answer, "No, physicians. Our suicide rate is nearly double the national average, it's even higher than dentists."

Jane put on a face full of fake concern, "Maura, is this some kind of cry for help?"

Maura smirked while replying, "Yes, if you get a massage with me you will greatly improve my quality of life."

Jane groaned in frustration, "For Pete's sake Maura, I swear-"

"Woah, already fighting like a married couple?" Jane was interrupted by Korsak coming in eating a doughnut with a cautious Frost in tow.

"Ha ha ha, you're so funny." Jane said while fake laughing and crossing her arms in defiance. Maura only smiled and shook her head at the stubborn woman. Turning to the detectives she read off the results of both autopsies, only proving further that it was Hoyt's style.

"She was indeed sexually resulted and the white substance that was found came back as definitely being semen." Maura read off her chart.

"So could you find DNA?" Jane asked professionally.

"Finding DNA from semen is a long process, it could take up to several days or even several weeks before the test results come back and even then the results aren't one hundred percent reliable. " Maura spoke, noticing the disappointment in the detective's faces and body language.

Nobody spoke for a while until Korsak sighed and looked at his watch seeing that it was evening, "We're not getting anywhere tonight, how about we all go out for some drinks?" They all sighed out in relief and Jane looked at Maura with a concern filled look.

Maura suddenly realised why Jane was concerned, the place they would be going to would be the Dirty Robber, last time being there was with Ian. "Sounds like fun. I quite like their range of wine." Maura gave a genuine smile to Jane, who returned it.

"Well, I don't know about you guys but I need to get drunk." Jane called out, earning cheers from the men and a laugh from Maura as they set off.


	10. The Talk

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that are from the TV series or the books, apart from the characters that I make up.**

**A/N: Hey guys, I just wanted to ask where the reviews went! I loved reading what you thought about this story, but I haven't got any feedback for ages and I miss it. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter and remember to review ;)**

**Operation Isles**

It had been five whole days working on this case, trying to find out where Hoyt was. It had turned into a waiting game. Waiting for Hoyt to show himself. None of them had had much sleep and barely left the station, Maura was still waiting on the DNA tests and going over the reports of the autopsy, while the detectives tried to map out likely places of Hoyt's whereabouts. Maura got some sleep on the sofa in her office and Jane got a few hours of sleep sitting in her desk chair.

The two women only saw each other when Maura came up to the bull pen to give out extra information and to help in any way she could or if Jane came down to the morgue to see if the DNA results had come through.

They hadn't had the chance to speak properly and the two women both craved and dreaded the talk that they needed to have.

They were planning on working throughout the weekend, yet everyone knew not to miss Angela's dinner the next evening, so on Saturday night the team found themselves in the same bar as the first night, looking forward to being able to sleep in their own bed that night and having the day off the next day.

They had been drinking for what seemed like hours; the bar was packed, the lively and intoxicating atmosphere allowed the group to let their hair down and forget about the case, releasing them of the stress and fear, instead letting them focus on themselves.

Frankie had joined them at some point and was now in the middle of being shown how to 'dance properly' by Frost. The two women and Korsak were in hysterics.

Maura's hand had found its way onto Jane's thigh at some point in the night and was slowly rubbing up and down. The Lieutenant was having trouble concentrating on anything other than that hand. They both knew that they really needed to talk about what they were to each other but right now Jane didn't care about anything other than pinning Maura against a wall.

"Heyyyyyy guysss I waaana dance! Someone come with meee" Frankie's drunken speech sent the table into a fit of laughter.

"Go on then, let's show off those moves I've shown you." Frost was better at hiding his drunkenness than Frankie, it seemed.

During the conversation Maura's head had ended up on Jane's shoulder. Jane smiled and placed her hand on top of Maura's giving it a squeeze. Suddenly Jane felt the doctor move up to her ear and bite it gently, causing a shiver to run down Jane's spine.

"I want to dance too." Came Maura's whisper as she blew onto the skin behind the Lieutenant's ear.

Jane looked down at Maura who was in the middle biting her bottom lip and Maura looked at the dark haired woman through her eyelashes and Jane had an inkling that Maura wasn't talking about the sort of dancing that you should do in public.

Before Frost and Frankie had managed to get up to walk to the dance floor, Korsak spoke up and told the group that he needed to get back to check on his dogs. A chorus of boos from everyone, even Maura, was heard and after saying his goodbyes he called a taxi and was on his way.

When he left, Jane remembered her own dog, reaching for her phone she text Tommy and asked if he could go and see how Jo was. Getting a reply straight away.

_**Yeah sure, sis. Would it be alright if I have Lydia over to keep me company? **_

Jane's tipsy mind didn't see a problem with the idea and she text back.

_**Thanks Tommy and yeah whatever, just don't do it in my bed.**_

Jane put her phone in her front pocket and turned towards the woman next to her, who was currently running her finger around the rim of her wine glass. The doctor turned to see a smile full of admiration from the dark haired woman next to her. When the blonde returned the smile, Jane's face suddenly became serious.

"What does this mean?" Jane's question was laced with actual curiosity and Maura wished she had the answer to it. "Us, I mean." Jane took Maura's silence for confusion and the doctor gave her a weak smile.

"To be truthful, I have no clue." Maura retracted her hand from Jane's leg and picked up her wine and drank a large mouthful.

"It doesn't have to mean anything. It could just be casual... but I dunno if I want that." Jane wasn't used to talking about her feelings, especially in public. Maura saw Jane give a self-conscious look around.

"If you would be more comfortable having this conversation in private we could head back to my place and leave those two to uh... dance?" Both Maura and Jane looked over at the two men who were 'dancing' in the middle of crowd, obviously trying to impress the girls at the bar.

"If we go back to your place, I don't think much talking would be happening..." Jane smirked at herself and took a gulp of her beer, looking over at Maura who was in the midst of swallowing thickly.

Finishing her beer, Jane fiddled with it between her two hands, the nervous feeling coming back to her. "Look, if you want casual I can do casual, but the thing is... I kind of wanna take you on dates and give you flowers and fruit baskets-"

"Ooh I do love those fudge clusters that sometimes come in fruit baskets!" Maura interrupted excitedly, earning a hearty laugh from the woman next to her.

"Then I'll get you some fudge clusters. And if you're lucky I'll attach a post it note that has a really soppy message on, that I would deny writing if you told anyone about... I would do all this because you deserve it after the crap you've been through." Jane took a steadying breath and ran her hand through her hair.

"Look Maura, I know we work together and it would be awkward if this didn't work but I'm not one to give up on something before it even happened and... anyway it's a big hospital; I'm sure we could avoid each other if we wanted." This earned a laugh from the blonde.

"And you're a nice distraction from all this Hoyt stuff... W-wait I didn't mean that you're just a distraction. I-I goddammit I just can't have Hoyt have any more control over my life... So what I'm trying to say is would you like to go on a date with me?" Jane looked over at the doctor shyly and panic struck her face.

"Oh god, Maura! I didn't mean to make ya cry!" Jane placed her hand on the doctor's arm and sat up frantically. Maura just laughed and waved it off.

"No no, it's just that my amygdala and my lacrimal gland have a connection that I can't really control. It was just really sweet to hear you say those things. And to answer your question, yes I would love to go on a date with you." Jane couldn't hold in her giddiness as she pumped her fist into the air, earning a laugh and a gentle slap on the arm from the doctor.

When Frankie and Frost finally came over they found the two women in a sideways embrace with Jane whispering in the blonde's ear. The two men shared knowing looks and sat down opposite them, breaking them apart slightly.

"So no luck with the girls at the bar?" When all Jane got was glum faces she faked a shocked face, "Wow, those girls must be blind. Those dance moves dripped sex." Both Frankie and Frost threw straws and nut shells at the Lieutenant. "Oh, you starting?" Before they knew a war had begun on their table, even Maura was getting involved; earning a gleaming smile from the dark haired woman.

* * *

"Man I am tired." Jane groaned as she walked through Maura's front door; later that night, taking off her boots and placing her gun and badge in a drawer that Maura had said she cleared out for her.

"I hope you're not too tired." Jane picked up on the sultry tones in Maura's voice and turned around just in time for Maura to grab her by the lapels of her jacket and pull her roughly into a kiss. Jane moaned at the unexpected contact and copied the same rhythm that Maura's lips had set; her arms circling around the blonde's waist, pulling her closer.

The kiss became hotter as Maura took control and pushed her tongue into a welcoming mouth, earning a growl from the Lieutenant.

Maura suddenly pulled back with a smirk, forcing Jane to whine at the lost of contact until suddenly the dark haired woman was being pushed down by the shoulders to sit on the sofa. Jane looked at Maura, whose hazel eyes were dark with arousal.

Before Jane could speak, Maura had hiked up her skirt to her waist and got onto the sofa, straddling Jane's lap and wrapping her arms around the Lieutenant's neck. Jane's hands instantly went to Maura's hips and her lips instantly went to Maura's neck.

The shorter woman instantly let out a moan as the Lieutenant left open mouthed kisses along her neck.

Jane bit down gently on Maura's pulse point and soothed it with her tongue afterwards, noticing the sounds the woman was making, Jane gripped her hips harder in reply and continued to kiss her way up Maura's neck.

Maura had at some point closed her eyes and grabbed hold of Jane's head, feeling smooth hair run between her fingers.

The Lieutenant moved her hands from the blonde's hip to her ass and squeezed not-so-gently, earning a gasp from the woman on top of her.

Maura moved Jane's head up from her neck so she could crash their lips together, as she did so she rolled her hips, effectively grinding Jane's lap, she moaned at the sensation and Jane growled into the kiss, biting Maura's lip.

The doctor slowly rolled her hips again, inviting a delicious sensation. Jane suddenly had enough and moved her hands from Maura's ass to the front of the woman.

While they hungrily kissed, Jane untucked the doctor's shirt from her skirt and blindly unbuttoned it.

Maura quickly shrugged off the offensive particle of clothing from her shoulders and Jane leant back to admire the doctor's bra clad breasts.

Maura watched the Lieutenant as she slowly ran her hands through the dark hair, noticing the darkening eyes of the woman underneath her. Before she knew it Maura was being flipped and with a yelp she ended up lying on her back, on the sofa, with Jane hovering over her.

When Maura gave the woman above her a look saying that she was the boss, Jane just laughed,

"What? You may be the boss but I'm in charge." Jane slowly rubbed her hands up and down Maura's bare thighs.

"Jane?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up." Maura smirked at the shocked face on the Lieutenant.

"You did not just tell me to shut up." When all Jane got was a defiant look and a teasing wink from the blonde she moved her hands up to her sides.

Maura suddenly caught onto what Jane was doing, seeing the devious look in her eyes.

"Jane, don't you dare!" Before she could defend herself Jane had started tickling the shorter woman.

The room filled with laughter and screams of joy as the Maura tried getting out of Jane's vice grip.

Maura covered her face with her arms to contain her laughter, suddenly Jane stopped her attack and gently grabbed hold of the blonde's arms and moved them away from her face and to above her head.

Suddenly Jane and Maura's eyes that were filled with amusement instead turned to desire and lust.

Maura urged Jane to lean forward and capture her lips, but Jane just stared deeply into the doctor's eyes.

Eventually Maura became impatient and rolled her hips into the woman above her and due to the play fight, her leg was placed in between Jane's thighs and in rolling her hips her leg pressed firmly into Jane's core.

Maura didn't realise this until Jane let out a guttural moan that sent a gush of wetness to Maura's own core.

Jane suddenly came to action and kissed Maura with as much passion and hunger as she could, leaving Maura breathless.

Whilst their tongues duelled with each other, Jane tentatively started to roll her hips onto Maura's thigh.

Eventually Maura moved her hands out of Jane's hold above her head, reaching down she grabbed hold of Jane's ass, helping Jane push into her and squeezing it, earning a growl from the panting woman.

Jane moved from Maura's lips after biting her bottom lip and turned her attention to her chest, sucking, kissing and nibbling around the top of Maura's bra clad breasts.

Jane looked up and saw a tiny amount of blood trickle from Maura's lip. Jane would've been worried if it wasn't for Maura noticing the blood and giving her a seductive look while gripping her ass tighter.

Jane moved her hand up and wiped the blood away with her finger, finally tracing Maura's bottom lip.

Unexpectedly, Maura took Jane's finger into her mouth and sucked on it, swirling her tongue around the tip.

It was one of the most erotic things that both woman had seen and done, which urged Jane to crash their lips together and ground hard onto Maura's leg.

Maura moaned into the Lieutenant's mouth, but then Jane abruptly and sharply pulled away, kneeling upright, breathing heavily with her eyes closed.

"Jane? Are you okay?" Maura's voice was laced with concern, as she took in the sight of the flustered Lieutenant.

"Yeah, just give me a sec." It was clear to see it was effort for Jane to try and talk normally.

Suddenly something clicked and Maura realised what just happened. Or nearly happened in this case.

"Jane did you nearly org-"

"Oh god Maura, don't call it that. And I think so..." Jane buried her face in her hands, in embarrassment.

"Don't be embarrassed, Jane. It's perfectly normal." Jane only whined at Maura's words.

"Not when I nearly came like a sixteen year old boy who couldn't control himself."

Maura did her best to try and hide a laugh but Jane noticed and sent her a death glare

"Oh you think that's funny, do you?" Maura's laughter died down at the look in the taller woman's eyes.

"Hey, remember what happened the last time you attacked me." Maura said as she edged slowly off the sofa, watching Jane intently for any movement.

Maura got to a sitting position on the edge of the sofa when Jane thought that it was the right time to make a move. She suddenly lunged toward Maura, earning a playful and shocked scream from the doctor, who had jumped up and was running away.

Jane quickly got to her feet and chased after the squealing blonde.

She caught up with her with ease and in no time the Lieutenant had melded her front to Maura's back, pinning her against the wall.

"You know, I'm trying to treat you right by not having my way with you before we have even gone on one date, but you're making it so hard to." Jane whispered in the doctor's ear, feeling her shiver against her.

Jane went to work on wrapping one arm around the blonde's waist and the other arm on the wall above their heads, holding Maura's arm up there. Jane entwined their fingers and started kissing Maura's neck, happy at the moans and whimpers that were coming out of the doctor's mouth.

All of a sudden the sound of a phone ringing broke the moment.

"Ignore it." Maura whimpered as she rolled her ass back into the Lieutenant when she felt Jane reach for her pocket.

Smiling at the doctor, Jane kept up her assault on the blonde's neck, forgetting about the ringing.

When both phones went off, they knew they had to stop.

Stepping back from each other they answered.

"Rizzoli."

"Isles."

Both women smiled sheeply at each other as they started to listen to what the person on the phone was saying.

Jane felt her legs nearly give way at the information and Maura stood stock still.

Ending the phone calls, the room fell into silence.

They were being called into a crime scene for a double murder.

The crime scene was Jane's apartment.

"Tommy" Jane whispered.

"What was that, Jane?"

"I text Tommy to see if he could go over there to look after Jo and he asked if he could have Lydia over. Oh god, Maur. What if it's them?" Jane whimpered at the end, fumbling for her phone.

Maura enveloped Jane in a tight supportive embrace, Jane frantically scrolled through her contacts and clicked on Tommy's name, putting the phone up to her ear, she gripped Maura's shirt in her other hand.

The phone rang and rang and which each ring Jane felt her heart sink.

Eventually someone picked up.

"Tommy? Tommy? I swear to god, if something has happened to you-"

"Jane! Jane! Calm down I'm alright!" Tommy's voice forced Jane to let out a breath that she didn't realise she was holding.

"Oh thank god, Tommy. What happened?" Jane said while putting the speaker on allowing Maura to sigh in relief at the realisation that Jane's brother was fine.

"Well me and Lydia had a night to ourselves as Ma is looking after TJ so-"

"I meant about the murder, Tommy."

"Yeah, yeah. I'm getting to that. Shit has really hit the fan here, sis. We walked through the door and turned on the lights and Jesus Christ it was like something out of SAW-" When Maura looked at Jane with a confused look, Jane just waved it off and mouthed 'horror film'.

"Yeah well anyway, they're saying it's Hoyt and I swear to god, sis. I will kill him if he tries going near you again."

"Yeah you're not the only one who wants him dead, Tommy. Oh shit, how's Jo?" Jane suddenly remembered her dog and although she wouldn't openly admit it she had grown to love her.

"Oh Jo's fine, they found her in the washing basket, clever dog." Jane sighed out in relief.

"Alright, thank you. We'll be there soon, hang tight bro."

* * *

And that's how the two women, Maura now properly dressed, found them outside Jane's apartment.

"Hello Vince, how are you?" Maura asked politely, while pulling on her latex gloves.

"Tired and sick of Hoyt, just like everyone else." Maura gave him a sad smile and they both turned to look at Jane, whose face was void of any emotion.

"Where's Frost?" Jane asked while pulling on her own gloves.

"He's taking statements from Tommy and Lydia. It's a shame that their alone time was ruined, TJ is a handful at the best of times." Korsak replied, looking at Jane to notice a tight nod.

"Vic names?" Jane called out, while opening the door.

Once Maura and Jane saw one of the bodies they didn't need to be told the names.

"Lauren?"


	11. The Letter

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that are from the TV series or the books, apart from the characters that I make up.**

**A/N: I know I haven't updated in ages, but I've just been so busy with starting sixth form (college for all you non-British people out there) I know this is a short chapter, but I felt bad for not updating for so long, so I managed to write this in between all my work and I wanted to at least give you something. I hope you enjoy this chapter and remember to review :)**

**Operation Isles**

_"Vic names?" Jane called out, while opening the door._

_Once Maura and Jane saw one of the bodies they didn't need to be told the names._

_"Lauren?"_

"Vic names are Lauren Lewis and _Ysabeau_ Mcorrigan." Read out Frost, unaware of Jane and Maura's current state; obviously not remembering the blonde at Jane's party.

"The brunette, Ysabeau, is known by everyone as-

"Bo. I've met her before when Lauren left my party. They were together." Jane interrupted.

"Wait, you know the victims?" Korsak called out.

"Shit, I recognise Lauren from when you and her were smoking outside your party. Oh shit." Frost said, trying to not look at the bodies.

"They were at your party? Oh Jane, I'm so sorry. Bad enough that it's in your apartment..." Korsak laid a comforting hand on Jane's shoulder.

Jane pushed the emotions down and put on her detective face, looking around her own apartment, whilst Maura examined the bodies.

"Jane? There's a note in Lauren's pocket, it's addressed to you." Maura mentioned, holding out a folder piece of paper to the taller woman.

Jane took the letter and carefully opened it, it read:

_Dear Janie,_

_I thought this little gift would suit you better than my last, considering you affiliation with that wonderful doctor. _

_I'll be seeing you soon._

_Charles Hoyt._

Jane let the paper drop to the floor as she stood frozen in place. She watched in glazed over eyes Korsak picked it up using a latex glove, Frost and Maura moved closer and read it over Korsak shoulder. Jane heard Maura's horrified gasp, yet it seemed to be muffled to the shut down detective. The three of them looked at Jane, trying to guess her reaction. Before anyone could say or do anything, Jane took off in a sprint, straight out the door.

The two detectives and the temporary medical examiner stood in shock as they watched the space where Jane had disappeared round the corner.

Korsak shook himself and looked at Maura. "Go to her, Dr Isles."

That was all what was said before Maura took off in the same direction as the raven-haired woman.

* * *

Maura exited the apartment and looked up and down the street. Jane was nowhere in sight. The doctor was about to jog down the street when she heard repetitive thumps and grunts coming from the alleyway next to the apartment building. Maura cautiously approached the entrance to the alleyway and saw that the raven haired woman was repeatedly punching the brick wall. Maura gasped and ran over to the woman.

"JANE, STOP!" Maura grabbed Jane's hand in her own before it hit the wall, which forced Jane to whip her head to the side to look at her. Maura was shocked to see the Jane's eyes held an animalistic quality. Maura stroked Jane's cheek with one hand while she held the bloodied one, in an attempt to calm her down.

One minute the blonde was caressing the Lieutenant's cheek, the next Jane had her pinned roughly against the wall and had locked them in a bruising kiss. Maura gasped in surprise, however soon became lost in the intoxicating essence of the raven-haired woman. Jane was grabbing at Maura anywhere that she could reach. Their tongues were duelling passionately, almost sloppily. Jane was gripping the blonde's waist in a bruising grip, as if she was hanging on to dear life. The kiss took Maura's breath away and she moved her hands to wrap securely around Jane's neck, showing that she was the woman's anchor. Suddenly Maura felt Jane start to shake and the taste of tears enter the kiss. Maura suddenly pulled back to see tears rolling down the taller woman's cheeks and before she could say anything, Jane buried her head in the crook of Maura's neck and shoulder and was sobbing violently. Maura was shocked for a matter of seconds before the need to comfort the woman overcame it. Maura wrapped her arms tightly and protectively around the woman and stroked her hair, whispering calming and soothing words to Jane.

They stood there, in that moment for what seemed like hours. Jane had controlled herself to stop the heart-wrenching sobs, yet Maura still held onto her whilst her hand never stopped stroking the dark hair. Finally the taller woman lifted her head enough to look into the doctor's eyes.

"I can't protect you, Maur. I couldn't protect my Pa and I can't protect you." Jane whimpered, looking down.

"Look at me, Jane. I've never asked for your protection, yet I still feel the most safest when you're with me. I don't expect you to protect me. We do this together, we protect each other, look out for each other, I have your back as much as you have mine; We're a team. I'm not some damsel in distress, Jane. We do this together." Maura's words had a finality to them, telling Jane that she shouldn't argue.

They stood there, respecting each other and just holding each other.

"Why did you do this?" Maura asked eventually, cradling Jane's injured hand.

"I hate them." Jane's normally rasped and husky voice had gone down a couple of octaves and it sent a involuntary shiver through Maura's body. "I hate my hands, Maur. They remind me every day of what he did to me."

"Oh, Jane. You shouldn't hate these. They're not reminders of what that monster did, they're reminders that you survived. These scars prove that even though you've gone through hell, you still got out and you're still here; with me. I love your hands, the way they feel in my own. The way they feel against my skin. They tell me that if you survived that you can survive anything." Maura admitted, stroking the broken and bleeding skin and kissing it softly.

Before Maura could think about what was happening, Jane had connected their lips yet again, however this time wasn't about primal need or desire. This kiss was soft where the other was hard. This kiss was full of love where the other was full of lust. Both kisses left Maura breathless but for different reasons. The kiss was just a simple touch of lips, showing that they were there for each other.

That they were in this together.

* * *

**A/N I hope you enjoyed this little chapter, I felt bad for leaving you on a cliffhanger so I wanted to kind of resolve it. I hope you enjoyed the emotional fluff at the end :) Reviews are very much welcomed.**


	12. Hopeless

**A/N: I'm so so sorry it has taken this long to update, I know this chapter is quite short, but I wanted to give you something after so long as I've been struggling with the biggest writer's block. I think this story is coming to a wrap soon and I will make sure not to leave a big gap between updates leading to the end. I'm sorry again. But anyway I hope you enjoy.**

It had been weeks; _weeks_. And nothing. No murders that followed Hoyt's patterns. No leads, no clues; nothing.

Jane and Maura had earned a certain amount of respect for each other after the alleyway scene, they saw each other as being both vulnerable and strong in equal parts. Above all else, they trusted each other.

"Look, maybe he's given up." Frost said from his seat, idly sliding his pen back and forth along his desk. When he was answered with silence he looked up to see two sets of eyes of his partners looking at him. "Okay... Maybe not?" Frost cringed at the stupidity of his idea. Of course Hoyt wouldn't give up.

Jane rubbed her temples furiously, sensing a headache starting to form. Before she could utter a word, she felt soft hands land on her shoulders and start to rub and massage the muscles there.

Jane groaned in pleasure at the feeling of Maura's hands massaging her shoulder and neck. Jane leant her head back and felt Maura's breasts press into her. She had to remember that they were in a workplace and the dirty thoughts that Jane was having was definitely not appropriate.

"Jane?" Maura softly spoke, leaning down towards Jane.

"Mmm?" Jane murmured, lost in the amazing feeling of Maura's hands moving against her skin and loosening her tight muscles.

"Can I speak with you, please?" And with that Maura was walking swiftly towards the corridor. Jane opened her eyes and looked at her... wait was Maura her girlfriend? They hadn't spoken about it, in fact they hadn't even gone on a date. This whole Hoyt thing was areally a pain in the Lieutenant's ass. They hadn't even kissed since the time in the alleyway, only stealing glances here and there at work. Jane had only been to her apartment to have a shower and put on a new pair of clothes and then she was back at the precinct.

Ignoring the suggestive looks that Frost and Korsak were given her Jane stood up and followed Maura who was waiting patiently in the corridor. Jane smiled at her and furrowed her brow when Maura didn't return the favour, instead the blonde walked towards the elevator. Jane followed and looked at the blankness of Maura's face. This was the same face that she had when Jane had had the meeting with her on the first day of her job.

"Hey, Maur? I thought you wanted to speak with me." Jane said as they got in to the elevator.

"I do, but in my- the morgue's office." Maura replied, void of any emotion. Jane furrowed her brow in hearing Maura correct herself. _I thought it was her office._

The rest of the ride in the elevator was filled with silence as Jane wondered what Maura wanted to talk about. Once they walked into the office Maura shut the door and walked over to her desk and opened her draw. Jane stood a couple of metres away from the desk with her arms crossed as she watched Maura fish out a piece of paper. Maura walked over and perched on the edge of the desk before handing the paper to Jane who took it without moving her eyes away from Maura's.

Finally ripping her eyes away from the blonde's, Jane looked down at the piece of paper and her eyes immediately zoomed in on the Royal Navy crest at the top of the page. Jane swallowed thickly and quickly moved to read the letter.

She felt her heart drop.

Jane looked up to see Maura's face as blank as before.

"You knew about this?" Jane choked out. Maura folded her hands in her lap and nodded.

"I was told by my father that I needed to return to my work at the hospital and that my work here was not doing any good anymore." Maura explained, keeping emotion out of her voice.

Jane couldn't believe this. The letter told her to step back from her work to catch Hoyt, to resume her work at the hospital or if that wasn't suitable then she had the choice to go back to the field.

"No good?!" Jane yelled, expecting a flinch from Maura, yet none came which only proved to anger the Lieutenant more. "So trying to catch a serial killer is doing no good? Bullshit!" Jane screwed up the piece of paper and threw it across the room before she started to pace like a wild animal. "I can't believe this! He's still out there!" Jane yelled, running her hands through her hair.

For Maura's part she just watched Jane pace across her room before sighing. "Jane, there are more people on this case, like Frost and Korsak, who will try their best to catch Hoyt. You are needed elsewhere."

"No. I'm needed here, Maura! This is who I'm supposed to be, and that... monster, did this to me! To my family!" Jane focused her anger on trying to get some sort of emotion out of the blonde.

"It was your choice to join the Navy, Jane. He didn't do this to you. You did this to yourself." Once Maura spoke those words, there was no hiding Jane's hurt and there was no chance Maura could take back those words and she knew it from the look of shock and panic in her previously empty eyes.

Jane stood there, fighting the urge to let her legs collapse and tears fall. Instead she did what she did best; she left.

"Jane!" Maura shamelessly called out as she rushed out of the office just in time to see the elevator doors closing. She leant her hand against the wall as she felt her legs weaken at what she had just done.

For the first time in years she freely let tears fall down her cheeks.

**A/N: What's going to happen to our fav duo? When will Hoyt finally make his move? Stay tuned chaps.**


End file.
